Time Rolls On: Hers
by Psylette
Summary: Magik Illyana, Gambit Remy, and Chamber Jono. Throw them all into an AU on the same team and watch the chaos begin.
1. The Day Begins

_Authors Note: This story is one of two stories that is a joint effort between myself and all the other players of My RPG, X-Men: Take Two. The game was put into story format to give more people a chance to see what the game is like and possibly decided to check it out. I hope you enjoy the story, and hope to see you on the board._

Illyana's eyes flew open. It was dawn. There didn't have to be a disturbance, and, unless she had worked, or played, to exhaustion, she was always up at dawn.

She rolled out of bed and dressed in a mini-skirt that barely reached her mid-thigh and a tube top that barely managed to be decent. A quick spell gave her hair a slight wave as if she had crimped it, and as an afterthought (even in June the forest was chilly in the early morning) she pulled on a long sweater that fell just past where the skirt ended.

After a quick scrutiny of herself, she decided she was ready to greet the day. A stepping disk appeared beneath her feet and she fell gracefully through it.

She landed on top of the boulder that concealed the cave entrance, and settled down, facing east, in a mostly laying position to watch the sun come up.

One thing I really did miss in Limbo, she thought, is a good sunrise that doesn't rely on my mood.

She watched as the sun began peeking over the horizon, stretched out fully on the rock, and locked her hands behind her head.

Illyana sighed as the sun came fully into the sky. She stood, knocking loose a few small pieces of the boulder that cascaded noisily down the side of the rock, and stretched, reaching over her head so that the sweater rose to even with her skirt.

Her stretching done, and the sun now warming the area, she removed the sweater completely and stood, simply raising her face to the sun.

_'ello, luv,_ a voice sounded in her head. _Was jus' wonderin' if yer might 'elp me get in 'ere?_

Illyana slowly lowered her face from the sun's brilliance. She glanced down to see a boy, an eyebrow arching in question.

"And who are you?" she asked flirtatiously. After all...it was never too early to get started.

The boy raised an eyebrow in answer and sent her a telepathic grin. _Name's Jono. Some bloke told me ter be 'ere today an' 'ere I am,_ he replied, spreading his arms.

She shot him a half smile, "You're a 'path," she said, jumping down from the boulder to land gracefully in front of Jono. "Let me guess... big mysterious guy with a bucket on his head gave you a pretty story and told you to come here if you were interested?" Her smile turned slightly mocking...the new recruits never got the whole story.

Jono looked at her, his brown eyes mocking. _Nah, I ain' a 'path,_ he replied. _'s jus' yer imagination._

He moved away from the bike and rolled his shoulders, his leather jacket creaking with the movement. _An' yeah, th' guy 'ad a bucket on 'is 'ead. No story though, jus' said if I wanted a place ter crash then ter come 'ere._

Illyana laughed harshly. "You know even less then most of the newbies he brings around." She started walking deeper into the forest and gestured for him to follow her. "Let's get your bike in the garage," she threw back over her shoulder. "Then I'll take you inside."

Jono shrugged and strapped the guitar case to the bike, slinging the duffle on his shoulder and pushed the bike.

Rogue sat crossed legged on the floor of the cave that served the lair as a garage, tossing a wrench from hand to hand and staring at a motorcycle she'd been detailing. Her auburn hair was pulled into a ponytail with her long white bangs falling over her face. She wore a pair of faded, ripped jeans and an old tank top that revealed a good deal of her stomach, gloves and sweatshirt laying in a pile out of reach of the grease and oil that stained her pale skin. Bouncing slightly to the loud music that was playing in the corner, she clicked her teeth and continued to just stare at the motorcycle, trying to figure out what to do next.

Illyana entered the cave and waved to Rogue. "What got you up so early?" she asked, "And what the hell was so important you'd risk Mag's wrath to get back in at this hour?"

Jono pushed his bike into the garage and busied himself with sorting it out after its long ride. The guitar case sat on the floor as he pulled a cloth out of his duffle and quickly wiped the bike down. When he finished he turned to look at the two girls.

Rogue grinned and stood, stretching her arms over her head. Her tank top rode up a little further on her pale stomach. "Nightmares got meh up around midnight." She shrugged slightly, her arms falling down to her sides. "'nd ah wasn't plannin' on tryin' ta get back in for 'nother few hours." Leaning over the seat of the bike, she nodded towards Jono. "Who's the new guy?"

"Hope you didn't plan on getting in until lunch." Illyana laughed, not the harsh mocking laugh she had given earlier, but still not a true laugh of joy. "Not sure who the newbie is. Name's Jono, and he's a 'path... probably got more to him, but that's all I know so far. Taking him on a tour...but not 'till after breakfast." She turned to smirk at Jono. "Gambit's probably taking advantage of my delay and cooking already." She turned back to Rogue before offering, "You wanna hitch a ride in with us?"

At the mention of breakfast, Jono blinked and looked at the blond. _Do me a favour, luv, drop me off in a room so I can ge' settled in?_ he asked. _Don' eat breakfast._

Rogue grinned, nodding slightly and turning off her music. Grabbing her sweatshirt and gloves, she turned back to Illyana. "Ah don't get breakfast 'less ah hitch a ride," she laughed softly. "Or get the courage ta wake Mags up..."

Illyana smirked, "You'll meet the rest of the team faster at breakfast then in a room. Whether you eat or not." A glowing yellow disk appeared beneath their feet and Illyana let all of them fall through. She landed gracefully on her feet, not even bothering to watch the new boy stumble the way most people did when "stepped" for the first time. Rogue landed easily, tied her sweatshirt around her waist, put on her gloves and grabbed a plate, careful not to touch anyone, and Jono caught himself and moved away from the blond.

"Hey cutties!" she called playing with Northstar's elf-ears, the boy twitched away from her, not only was she a girl...but he hated people messing with is ears, as she smiled flirtatiously at Gambit. Grabbing a plate, she introduced the guys to Jono, who shook his head and leaned against a wall.

Nodding to the new guy, Remy said to Illyana, "A' soon a' yo're done eatin', yo' ge' t' star' cookin'. Wa' gonna stop 'til 'e showed up," he said, motioning to Jean-Paul. He started watching the eggs and bacon cook, not that they really needed much watching.

Illyana smiled, "'course, but what do I get for my trouble?" she teased, not quite willing to let him simply draw into a shell.

Jean-Paul rolled his eyes, "You'll wanna keep an eye on her," he warned Jono, talking about Illyana, "She has a tendency to flirt...non-stop with any male she comes across. Think the verdict's still out on whether or not she's a tease though." He turned to Rouge. "Unless you know something I don't..."

Rogue rolled her eyes and turned towards Jean-Paul, leaning against the edge of the table she sat at and crossing her arms. "Why do ya'll assume Illyana 'nd ah know anythang 'bout each other?" she arched an eyebrow at him. "We don't exactlah 'girl talk' 'nd ah haven't absorbed her for _months_." Laughing, she took a bite of eggs and nodded towards him. "Ah still might know more 'an you, though, sugah. Not that ah'm tellin'."

Jono shrugged at Jean-Paul and discreetly looked him over. _Don' bovver me, mate._ He replied, not moving from the wall. _So long as she can take it back._

Remy turned to look at Illyana. "Anyt'in' yo' wan', yo' know dat... bu' I' done fo' now." He threw the spatula at her, grabbed a plate and leaned against a wall to eat. That was the only reason he had gotten up after all.

Illyana smiled evilly. "That's a dangerous thing to say," she warned Gambit as she took his place at the stove, "and of course YOU wouldn't know Northstar..." she teased, "You won't give me the time of day."

Jean-Paul didn't even blink at the reference to his sexuality, he never tried to hide it after all, "You're absolutely right, you are as far from my type as a person can get." He finished his food and put the plate in the dishwasher. "See you all later," he said with a wave.

Rogue rolled her eyes at her teammates antics, standing and making her way behind the counter. Kneeling, she searched for a cloth, waving it triumphantly as she stood again. Pulling her gloves off with her teeth, she attempted to remove some of the grease from her arms. "Gawddamn ah need a new hobbah," she muttered to herself under her breath, voice muffled by the gloves in her mouth.

Seeing Jean-Paul leave the room, Jono cocked his head to one side and looked at the others. _Anyone willin' ter show me ter a room?_ He asked. _Only it'd be nice ter 'ave somewhere ter put me stuff._

Still eating, Remy unhelpfully offered, "Jus' star' openin' doors. I' i' look' empty, i' prob'ly is."

Illyana rolled her eyes. "Sure thing." she said and a disk appeared beneath his feet, "won't be much in there... but you can do what you want with it. I'll find you this afternoon and take you to Mags." She pulled the last of the bacon off the stove and turned off the burners. No sense cooking if everyone was done...

Rogue arched an eyebrow at her teammates, grinning slightly. "Ten ta one he runs inta Wolverine or Magneto," she continued to rub a spot of grease. "If ya need meh... ah'll be taking a shower." She left the room, still trying fruitlessly to get grease off her skin.

Remy got up to put away his dishes. "Yo' coul' try t' be nicer t' people," he observed. "An' someone nee's t' g' shoppin'."

"I am nice." Illyana said smiling flirtatiously, "I can be the nicest person in this dimension... if I like you enough." She didn't bother to hide the suggestion in her comment, but then she never did.

"Well, since yo' never have tol' m' whether yo' d' like m'..." He didn't hide his teasing.

Illyana smirked, "If I didn't like you you'd have ended up in Limbo for some of the stunts you've pulled." She told him thinking about the number of times he'd come to wake her up when she'd slept late and Mag's had called a meeting... the way she slept that meant there wasn't much of her he hadn't seen

Remy grinned. "Well, I ne'er go' de impression dat yo' minded..." he pointed out. Since he never really got punished for it, he had kept trying to walk in on her whenever he could.

He was right, she didn't mind...then again she didn't mind much, "And that's your proof that I like you." She told him laughing. She gathered up the remaining plates on the table and put them in the dishwasher. On her way out the door she stopped to press a teasingly brief kiss to Gambit's lips, then headed for a Shower.

Illyana stripped and turned on all the showerheads on the far wall. She waited for the room to fill with steam then stepped under the nearly scalding water. She let her head fall back as the water hit her face and ran down her body. All the residents knew that once she got in the shower it would be over an hour before she got out...especially since the hot springs that fed the water kept it hot all the time.

Illyana turned away from the wall. Her head was thrown back, exposing the long column of her neck, and her eyes closed as the steaming water ran down her back. She ran her fingers through her hair, rinsing out the shampoo before reaching for the conditioner without opening her eyes.

Remy walked in, off in his own world and started stripping. He threw his clothes on the floor where they wouldn't get wet and then he walked over to a shower, walking through the wall of water, before realizing that someone was there. They hadn't just left all the water running. He stopped dead. "Yo' wan' m' t' leave?"

Illyana chuckled, working the conditioner into her hair. "It's not like I'm shy. Take your shower, I won't stop you." She put her head back under the flow of the water, bending backwards slightly, sending little rivers streaming down her skin.

"Non, yo' def'ni'ly ar'n't shy..."

"Disappointed?" She asked, looking at him from under eyes mostly closed to keep the water out. He'd seen her before...but this was the first time she'd seen him...and she defiantly _wasn't_ disappointed.

"Dat yo'r no' shy? Non. Dat yo'r a tease? M'be." He wasn't shy by any definition of the word and if she wasn't to check him out, she was more than welcome.

Illyana laughed, "I am as far from a tease as they come." she told him, now openly looking at him as she lowered her face from the spray. Her hair fell in forward over her shoulders and partially in front of her face. "I never make an offer I don't intend to keep...you just never accept." she looked him in the eyes for a moment before grabbing a bar of soap and turning toward the spray, lathering her body.

"Ne'er ge' a chance t' 'ccept... yo' alway' run 'way, o' dere somet'in' el'e t' d'," he complained, continuing his shower.

Illyana chuckled, "I may not be shy, but even **I'm** not gonna stick around in a place like the kitchen or entertainment room that's public domain. It might embarrass someone." She put down the soap and turned slowly under the water, rinsing away the slippery film. She stopped facing Gambit, "Normally the point is for you to follow me." She couldn't believe she had to explain this... it had seemed so obvious.

Remy smirked at her, and regretted it the moment he saw her. "Li'e now?" he asked innocently.

Illyana smiled, "Bathrooms not exactly public domain." She said, stepping forward and grabbing his hand. Without looking away from his face she brought his hand to her mouth and lightly bit his fingertip.

Remy groaned and pulled her against him. She wasn't going to get away this time. "Las' chance t' back ou'," he warned her.

* * *

Illyana smirked as she stepped away from the Cajun and back under the water, "Now was that so hard?" she teased. 

Remy smirked back at her. "Well, I hope i' wa' 'ard 'nough," he answered, not referring to the act itself.

Illyana laughed, "Smart ass." she said simply, turning off most of the showerheads. She blew him a kiss before stepping out of the shower area of the bathroom and grabbing her clothes. She took her time putting on a short strapless black dress with red flames that didn't even reach mid thigh

Remy laughed as he followed her to where he dropped his clothes. "T'ough' de show wa' b'fore de party?" he asked, drying off and also getting dressed.

Illyana gave him a crooked smile, "What show?" she joked, using a towel to dry her hair.

Remy laughed and rolled his eyes at her. "Yo'r righ'... I shoul'n' consider dat a show. I've see' much bette'." He finished dressing and making himself presentable.

Illyana frowned and threw the wet towel at him, before stepping out of the room. Once in her room, she let herself fall back on her bed. She'd been feeling so good...then he'd gone and ruined it. She groaned as she buried her head under the pillow, muttering loudly about men and insults. After several minutes of beating her pillow, without thinking, she threw a vase of flowers against the far wall. It shattered on contact and set the wall to humming.

This had never happened before... no guy had ever been as aloof and standoffish as her after sex. She threw the book that was on her nightstand and was satisfied at the gong like sound the wall made. It was the only wall in the base she had found that was thin enough to resonate when hit, and she was lucky enough to have it to throw things at. What room was on the other side of it she couldn't remember...most of the time she simply stepped around the base and didn't have to remember what was next to what. So she continued to throw things, releasing her annoyance and making a racket... maybe there wasn't even anyone in the other room...

Remy opened Illyana's door without bothering to knock, "Yo' done, o' shoul' I wai' ou'side?"

Illyana rounded on the intruder, hurling a thick leather bound volume at him. She realized too late who it was and that he could easily disintegrate the book... and she needed it, it was a one of a kind she hadn't finished translating. "I've got plenty of places I'd like to make you wait." she said coolly, none of the annoyance, which she and worked into full blown anger, she felt showing in her voice, "And simply outside sounds FAR to nice."

Remy caught the book and smirked. "Yo' know, I don' know wha' I di', bu' I doubt dat yo' nee' t' be mad a' me fo' i'."

Illyana glared at the Cajun, "I never said I was mad. And I defiantly never said it was at you." She was being a bitch...she knew she was being a bitch, but she was a demoness... what did he expect? She muttered a spell to summon another book, and promptly threw it at the wall. Of corse she WAS mad at him... but how was she supposed to explain that she was mad because he hadn't responded to her the way every other guy she'd slept with had?

Remy grinned. "I'd know i' yo' were mad. An' yo' been mad evah since yo' lef' de bat'room." He threw her book back at her. "Wha' I don' know i' why yo' mad."

Illyana ignored the book and got slowly to her feet, a sardonic smirk played across her lips and flames danced in her eyes. "You really wanna know why I'm mad?" she asked, finally settling on what she would say...something true enough it would get past his empathy but not enough for him to know the full story. "You were a let down Gambit." she said simply, putting all the chill she could into her voice. He didn't have to know it wasn't the act that was the let down but the period after, she'd let him think he hadn't measured up to what she'd expected.

Remy's eyes widened slightly, then he smirked at her. "Yo' don' b'lieve dat," he said confidently.

Illyana saw his eyes go wide and ignored the smirk, "You know I do," she said, purposely taunting him. She'd told the truth, he was a let down, just in his response to her after not in the act, but his empathy wouldn't tell him that much... just that what she said was true.

"Non, yo' don' really b'lieve dat," Remy said, advancing on Illyana still smirking.

Illyana simply shook her head a small, almost flirty, smile gracing her lips again. "You really have problems accepting facts don't you?" It had started as a way to save face, but it was doing wonders for getting rid of her anger, so she continued to bait him, wondering how long it would be before she managed to wipe the smirk off his face.

As soon as Remy was about a foot from Illyana, he stopped. "I t'ink yo' jus' don' wan' t' a'mit yo' liked i'."

"Didn't say I didn't like it." She corrected him, "I said you were a let down, as in not what I expected. Just because I liked it doesn't mean you measure up." She'd hit a nerve earlier...she just had to find it again…and press harder. She had the advantage, he wanted to know what was wrong and she could put enough truth in what she said to keep him on edge.

Remy smirked some more. "S' yo' were let down an' li'ed i'?"

Illyana resisted the urge to hit him...just barely. "You are such a smart ass," she ground out between her teeth; flopping back down on the bed, "Just because I enjoyed the act don't mean YOU weren't a let down." she snapped anger bubbling up again. Does he have to make everything a joke? She thought fuming, as her eyes scanned for something else to throw.

Remy took the hint and started to take this more seriously. "How wa' I a le' down?" He followed her to her bed and sat down.

Illyana laughed harshly, "I am so not having this conversation." she said before muttering a spell under her breath making all the items she had thrown snap back to their proper places. She'd lost the edge... he actually wanted an explanation, how was she supposed to explain that the problem was he hadn't decided she was a goddess and he would never let her go? Yeah...that'll go over well... she thought bitterly, I'm pissed at you because you aren't just like all the other guys I've shagged...

"Why no'?" he asked. "Wha' di' or di'n' I d'?"

Illyana rolled her eyes, this was almost comical, first he tried to deny it...then he got obsessive over what it was he'd done wrong. "Don't worry about it." She said throwing a pillow over her face, she could so not explain this away... and, "Where the hell is everyone else?" she asked as the thought hit her.

Remy sighed and shrugged. "Out?" he guessed.

"'rea'" Illyana said, her voice muffled and distorted by the pillow, "Ev'r' b'dy else 's gon an' I'm boa' ou' 'f m' m'nd." She sighed heavily as she clasped the pillow closer to her face, considering screaming.

"Well, I coul' 'elp wit' dat," Remy pointed out. He paused. "Bu' I'd hate t' disappoin' yo' 'gain." He got up from the bed and started to leave.

Illyana smirked into the pillow and raised it just high enough off her face to allow her to speak clearly. "Can't disappoint me if I know what to expect." she pointed out, "Disappointments only come once. So unless that wasn't a normal level performance..." she trailed off. Let him take it where he would, she'd thrown her barb.

Remy sighed and left. Illyana threw her pillow at the wall as the door closed behind Gambit, she'd find a way to get back at him. No one treated her like she was just another girl... no one.

AN: To se the board this came from check out my web page.


	2. The Plot Thickens

The Plot Thickens

"Illy?" Rogue called, knocking on the door. "Can ah come in?"

"C'mon in Rogue" Illyana called, summoning her pillow back to her and stuffing it behind her head.

Rogue walked into the room, shutting the door behind her. Sinking into one of the beanbag chairs, she dropped the bags next to her. "How're ya?" she ventured.

Illyana rolled onto her side and propped up on her elbow, "Truthfully... rotten." she said, her mind searching for the best way to start getting pay back.

"What's wrong?" Rogue asked, looking at her curiously.

"Trust me when I say, you don't' wanna know." Illyana smiled sardonically, "Lets just say things didn't go quite as they should have with Gambit."

"That sucks," Rogue nodded slightly. "Explains why he 'nd Jean-Paul are fightin' though."

"Him and JP are fighting?" Illyana said interested, "Why?"

"No idea, ah don't even know what they're fightin' 'bout," Rogue shrugged. "Somethang 'bout Remy not talkin'... they might have made up by now, too, for all ah know."

Illyana rolled back onto her back, "Why can't he be like other guys?" she asked randomly, "Gambit not JP...though I can't say I'd complain if he was straight and on the radar..."

Rogue laughed softly. "Because than he wouldn't be Gambit..." she shrugged. "'Nd where would we be without Gambit?"

"In a world where guys do what they're supposed to?" Illyana said bitterly, "And not what he did..."

Rogue laughed, shaking her head. "But where's the fun in everyone onlah doin' what they're supposed ta?"

Illyana glared half-heartedly at the other girl, "I like the way other guys respond... Gambit needs taught a lesson... and I have every intention of doing just that...and if you tell anyone I just told you that I'll send you to Limbo for a week."

Rogue shook her head. "Ah won't tell a soul," she grinned at the other girl. "Just don't send meh ta Limbo..."

Illyana smiled at the girl, "You keep my secrets, I'll keep yours... no one goes anywhere." Rogue already knew how guys where supposed to respond to Illyana, she'd absorbed her often enough to know most things, so Illyana wasn't really afraid she'd tell anyone.

"So now ah have ta tell ya secret, huh?" Rogue teased, grinning at the blonde.

"You could." Illyana said, relaxing into the conversation, "But it's not required...you just don't get to tell mine."

Picking up her bags, Rogue moved to sit on the edge of Illyana's bed and dumped the gloves and earrings out between them. "If ya go shoppin' with the new guy... appearentlah he feels guilty 'nough ta buy ya stuff," she laughed, fingering the gloves.

Illyana laughed and picked up a pair of earrings, "Sounds like my kind of guy." She said, still laughing, "So he's pretty cool?" A plan started, way back at the deep end of her brain.

Rogue shrugged slightly, pushing her hair behind her ears again. "Ah dunno... he's pretty cool. Ah lahke him," she shrugged again, holding a pair of earrings to the side of her face as if silently asking for Illyana's approval of the earrings.

Illyana nodded, "They're nice." she laid back down on the bed, her mind spinning, and a small smile slowly spread across her face... she knew how she was going to make him pay...

Rogue set the earrings down, arching an eyebrow at Illyana. "What're ya up ta now?"

"Just plotting how to get back at the Cajun." Her smile widened, Let's see how he reacts when he isn't the only guy here for me to pay attention to. She chuckled, this would be fun, and she might even get to enjoy herself in the process...

Rogue laughed and run her hand through her hair. "Why does it always sound lahke doom incarnate when ya say thangs lahke that?" she teased, shaking her head.

Illy shrugged, "I'm the demon sorceress ruler of a hell dimension... of course it spells doom when I take pay back. Don't worry, I won't hurt him physically, at least not me or my demons will lay a hand, claw, spell etc. on him." She laughed.

"Bettah not," Rogue grinned, laughing slightly. "We'd be in so much trouble when we need ta eat... 'Less we actuallah try cookin' ourselves." Not that Rogue was against cooking for herself, she'd just been doing it for too long.

Illyana laughed, "I actually like to cook." she told Rogue, "Speaking of which...Think any one made dinner?"

Rogue nodded slightly. "'Less Jean-Paul annoyed Remy too much, yeah. Remy went ta make supper 'nd Jean-Paul followed..."

"Cool." She swung her legs off the bed and stood up, "Let's go get some chow."

Illyana walked into the kitchen smiling. There was no reason for everyone to know she had been throwing a hissy fit just half an hour before, and, as usual, gave Northstar's ear an teasing tug, before getting herself a plate. "Hey," she said cheerily, noticing Wolverine in the room. "The badger finally left his lair."

Jean-Paul jerked his head away from Illyana's hand, "Don't do that," he snapped, in no mood for her antics, as he also grabbed a plate.

Rogue walked into the kitchen, heading straight for the food. Smiling sweetly at Remy, she loaded a plate with food.

Remy also grabbed a plate, ignoring the rest of the world.

Logan had himself a plate and took a seat spaced a fair distance from everyone else. "If I'd a known everyone was in a pissy mood woulda come out sooner." He remarked glancing between Gambit and Northstar. He then looked at Illyana and smirked, "But yer in a good mood then huh? All smiles an everything."

Illyana shrugged, still smiling as she sat next to Wolverine, "Not in a bad mood." she told him, waiting to see how Gambit would react.

Northstar patentedly ignored everyone; he was in a bad mood for once... not something that happened often.

Rogue sat down and started eating, watching her teammates out of the corner of her eye but not really saying anything.

Remy, fed up with the rest of the members of the team, threw his plate in the sink. "'M goin' fo' a walk."

Wolverine chuckled at Gambit's exit

Illyana wondered if Gambit's mood was because she was no longer upset or something else. Not that it matters, she thought, He'll be angry over me soon enough. Her smile broadened at the thought, her mood greatly improved, hardly noticing when Northstar left.

Rogue watched Remy and Jean-Paul leave the room, licking spaghetti sauce off the corner of her mouth "Jeez... miss one day 'round here 'nd ya miss all the drama," she muttered to herself.

"You kiddin'? This place is just one big god damn soap opera." Wolverine muttered helping himself to another serving.

Illyana laughed as she finished her food and put her plate in the dishwasher. "It wouldn't be nearly as much fun if it wasn't," she told him before waving to Rogue and heading back to her room.

Illyana entered her room and went straight to her wardrobe. She opened the door and studied her reflection. A small smile played across her lips as she took in traded the short strapless black dress with red flames that didn't even reach mid thigh for a black mini-skirt and a black halter top that stopped just below her breast and was embroidered with delicate silver flowers. A muttered spell had her hair rippling and shining in elegant waves down her back and cascading over her shoulders. Now lets go see if the newbie's in the mood to talk. She thought, a smug smirk flickering across her lips before she wiped it away.

Illyana pushed Jono's door open and braced her hip on the doorframe; a flirty smile slowly crept across her lips as she looked at the boy lying on the bed.

Jono opened his eyes to find a barely covered Illyana standing in his doorway. He raised an eyebrow and waved her in. _An' ter wot do I owe th' pleasure, luv?_ he asked, 'chuckling'.

Illyana shrugged, as she stepped into the room, not closing the door behind her. "Just wanted to see it Mags had managed to chase you off." She said perching on the desk after making sure she wouldn't sit on anything.

Jono watched her walk across the room and openly stared at her legs as she perched. _Nah, old bloke was OK._ He shrugged and sat up a bit leaning against the headboard of the bed. _Why yer 'ere, gel?_ He asked plainly.

"I can't be friendly?" she asked, managing to seem truly hurt.

Jono shrugged one shoulder slightly and 'grinned' _Sorry ter sound so off, luv,_ he said, getting up and moving to the couch. _Long day. _He looked at his guitar out of the corner of his eye, but sat back and looked at her. _Wot d'yer wanna chat about, luv?_ He asked, his tone friendly.

She shrugged, looking around the room, "You sure made yourself at home fast." she said pleasantly, picking up a random sheet of paper, amused to see it had music notes on it.

Jono shrugged again. _Done me fair share of movin' around, luv._ He replied, watching her closely with the music sheet. _Yer get used ter makin' th' room yers quickly._ He scratched the back of his head and tapped his fingertips lightly on the arm of the couch, a recognizable rhythm sounded in the room. _'ow long yer been 'ere?_ He asked.

Illyana shrugged, setting the paper back on the desk, "A while...I stopped keeping track. Time for me is different then for most people." She noticed him tapping the beat and, just to see how he would react, tapped a counter rhythm was easy, plenty of spells had to have just the right rhythm for them to work...and playing piano had helped.

Jono 'grinned' as Illyana joined in the beat and changed musical style, _Wot d'yer mean, time is different fer yer?_ he asked, curiously.

Illyana switched with him and, throwing in a twist of her own, sped up. "I'm not sure how to explain... I live two different lives, in two different realms. So while I may have only been here for a year or what ever, I've actually lived for...say 5..." she laughed as she added, "I'm not entirely sure how old I am any more."

Keeping up with Illyana's tempo, Jono brought a foot into the mix tapping every third beat. _That sounds confusin',_ he said, tilting his head. _Yer live in two realms? Go easy on th' newbie 'ere an' tell me th' 'ole story, yeah._

Illyana laughed, "You don't want the whole story." she told him, keeping to just her fingers since her feet hung off the ground, "But I'll tell you this much. I rule my own dimension, called Limbo, and time is different there. It doesn't match time here."

Jono 'smirked' and stopped his foot. _So, it's like literal jet-lag from 'ell then?_ he quipped. _D'yer miss it? _He closed his eyes and his fingers tapped louder, although he didn't appear to notice.

Illyana smirked, making her beat harsher, more reminiscent of things from home, "I don't get a chance to miss it." She told him, alternating between fingertips and knuckles, "I tend to end-up going back about once a month or more for one reason or another. Beside...if I don't go back I start to loose touch with the magik and have to use my sword for even the smallest things." She had no problem telling him menial things like this, it was common knowledge amongst the team and she wanted him to feel like he was getting to know her.

Jono stopped tapping the arm of the couch and started rubbing his fingertips on his thumb. _Wot's everyone 'ere like?_ he asked suddenly. _Jus' so I know who ter look out fer an' all that. Don' wanna go treadin' on people's toes fer a while._ he added with a 'smirk'.

Illyana shrugged, flinging her hair over her shoulder as she kept the beat going without noticing he had stopped. "Well, JP's not at all straight, but will listen to anyone, Logan's a berserker, and tends to stick to himself a lot, Mags is a recluse who only really interacts when he wants us to do something, Rogue's angsty over the fact that she can't touch anyone, but she's cool to talk to...since she's the only other girl here, and Gambit's a cocky Cajun that don't know what's good for him." she said, not sure what else to say about her team mates

Jono nodded. _Right, so don' ask Jean-Paul about gels, stay away from Logan, won' see Mags much if at all, Rogue's good company... which I found out fer meself, an' Remy's obviously pisser yer off._ He finished, 'smirking' and raised an eyebrow. _That about right? _He shifted slightly and let his eyes fall on the guitar for a second, before looking back at Illyana.

Illyana's musical laughter filled the room, "Pretty much." she told him her eyes sparkling, "Only I'm not mad at Remy." It flowed smoothly, no need for him to know that she was, "He just tends to get in trouble." She saw his eyes flick to the instrument and muttered a spell, sending the guitar floating lazily to him, "Would you just play and get it over with?" she teased smiling brightly, "You're gonna give yourself an ulcer."

Jono 'laughed' and grabbed the guitar, placing it on his lap and immediately tuning and strumming it. _Ain' got a stomach ter get an ulcer,_ he said, starting to play. _But I'll take it inter consideration next time._ He 'grinned' and played along with her tapping fingers.

"How do you not have a stomach?" Illyana asked, making polite conversation as she stopped her rhythm as he tuned his guitar, wishing she had a piano.

Jono shrugged one shoulder, looking down at the strings and twanging one. J_us' don'._ He said, absent-mindedly. _Me powers burnt up me insides. Ain' got nuffin in there but psi-fire. _He stopped twanging, finally happy with the pitch and tone and started playing again. A jazz song filling the room and the strange layout of furniture is revealed, as the acoustics are perfect for the guitar.

Illyana smiled as he played, jazz may not be her favorite form of music...but the boy could play. Mentally her fingers danced along piano keys, she hadn't played since the last time she'd been to Limbo...almost a month ago.

Jono looked up to see Illyana smile at him, he tilted his head as he finished the song. He flicked a quick look to his fingers and then back up to her as he played a few grating chords, that bled into a hauntingly sad melody from memory not once looking down. _Yer play anthin'?_ He asked.

She smiled softly, "Sometimes," she said almost dreamily, not sure how he'd react to knowing she played piano...especially since he wasn't likely to know any of the songs she would.

Jono closed his eyes as the song reached its climax, opening them as the last few notes settled in the room. _Wot yer play?_ he asked, starting to play 'Nothing Else Matters' by Metallica. As his fingers plucked the strings he barely looked down at them, instead he was looking at Illyana. His eyes were filled with a light that hadn't been there before he picked up the instrument and the skin at the corners of his eyes was crinkled slightly.

"Piano," she admitted, listening to the song. It sounded like something she would have heard on Limbo, but she recognized it from earth. She hummed along quietly, the words tracing across her mind, as she swayed slightly to the music.

Nodding, Jono changed songs again. The sounds of Patience by Guns N Roses filling the room. _Mags 'ave one 'ere?_ he asked, stopping part way through the song and getting up. He opened his guitar case and grabbed the roll of medical tape, leaving a tiny smear of red/black on the leather. He taped his fingers and started playing from where he had left off.

Illyana shook her head, "No, I only play in Limbo." she smirked slightly, "I've got a reputation to keep here...playing the piano's not exactly something to add to the tough persona."

Jono 'chuckled' and 'grinned'. _Learn ter play guitar,_ he suggested. _Yer don' lose yer rep an' I get someone ter play wiv. _He waggled an eyebrow and 'smirked' at her, his fingers coaxing an acoustic version of Enter Sandman out of the guitar. _I'll even teach yer, if yer want._ he said, finding his stride and playing more confidently.

She smiled, not sure she wanted to learn to play the guitar... but it gave her a ready made excuse to spend time with him, at least until he'd been around a few days then she could just use flirting...but until then it was best to simply get him to like HER. "Maybe," she told him before, on a whim, creating a stepping disk between her room in Limbo and Earth and letting a keyboard fall through. "Normally I prefer Grands in their various incarnations…. but this is more portable."

Jono nodded and carried on playing, barely blinking when she created the portal and pulled the keyboard out. _Or that works._ He quipped, changing back to jazz so that she could get used to playing along with him. He ghosted his fingers over the strings, his hand sliding up and down the neck of the guitar as he changed chords quickly. _Yer OK wiv jazz?_ He checked after he had started the song.

Illyana smiled, bringing the keyboard to her with a murmured spell she started playing something he was sure to have never heard. "Jazz isn't something I heard much of back home." She told him, a small smile playing across her lips as her finger danced across opposite ends of the keys, playing seemingly different songs at once that melded perfectly together to tell a story. There were words...but she wasn't sure how those would be taken so didn't sing as she played.

Jono cocked his head and stopped playing, leaning on the guitar hands dangling in front of the instrument he watched her intently. _That would work well wiv lyrics._ He observed. _Never could put words ter music me, better at makin' th' tunes._

"It has words," she said, smiling gently, "you wanna hear them?" She loved music... even if the song she was playing was technically her song... he wouldn't know.

Jono shrugged and nodded. _Why not,_ he agreed as he lay the guitar down on his lap, his fingers ghosting over the strings but not making a sound. _Wow me._ He 'grinned' and sat back.

Illyana smoothly moved from the middle of the song back to the beginning. She played the opening chords, closing her eyes as the music washed over her, before beginning to sing in a pure sweet soprano, first in the original demonic language, then in a translation that still managed to sound right in the song.

_Balasco, the hell-raiser, demon on high  
Ne'er has one met him at night and saw dawn's next break  
With eyes cold as steel and heart colder still  
An apprentice he seeks and 'prentice his will be._

_Hades's right hand man  
He egged Pandora to the end of innocence  
O but how the mighty shall fall  
For up then the Savior rises  
The last hope for all. _

_And for in traitor lies  
in the person he may trust the most . . .  
His apprentice, young and sweet  
Taken 'gainst her will  
and will kill in cold blood_

_Out in the dark of the night he stalks  
the unsuspecting, the   
His 'prenctice young and  
Write and wrong will be prevented   
Mind will warped  
Soul sword is the last hope for all_

_Searching Eyes  
Nothing but Lies  
Turn not form the path   
that ye tread. _

_Light mingles with dark  
Dark warps the senses. _

_If your feet stray  
then forever will  
the dark will hold sway. _

_Human by day  
Demon during night  
Your legacy will claim_

_Lo' O' Savior walk with care  
much greater powers yearn for thee.  
Sorceress ye may be,  
But human still rules. _

_And Hark! In the East what arises there?  
Oh, the Endlesses all march forth_

_Destiny, seal your fate.  
A drop of blood and wax is all it takes.  
And her great book are ye bound.  
Forever stuck, your fate abounds. _

_Dream, look what he weaves  
Black, blue, and red.  
Blue for change  
Black for pain.  
And red for much bloodshed. _

_And little Delirium giggles with glee.  
For all the madness that she sees.  
The realm will sink into _

_Despair's hands  
Reaching and groping for all that is good  
For what everyone holds near.  
Despair doesn't not abate  
Just like Destiny won't unseal your fate. _

_Desire enters the scene  
And as lust grows  
for that is just out of reach  
Power  
he plots a fall _

_Destruction decides to call  
Leaving in his wake his usual card   
Of course a vagabond stops for little  
and care not at all. _

_Oh and Death, alluring and mysterious  
Many have fallen and none have been regiven.  
Oh the most powerful of anyone  
So powerful that gods fear her touch._

Jono sat back and listened to the lyrics, both the traditional and the translated. _'S a nice story, luv._ He commented once she had finished. _Bit dark but then I like dark._ He 'chuckled' and raised an eyebrow. _Know any more?_

Illyana smiled brightly, "I know plenty." she told him, "But here I've been yammering on and you haven't told me a thing about yourself." She smiled sweetly, inviting him to share.

Jono 'grinned' and held his hands out to each side as he shrugged. _Not much ter tell, luv,_ he said, raising an eyebrow. _'m from England, got me chest an' 'alf me face blown off when me powers kicked in an' I like ter make music. _He 'smirked', clearly inviting her to ask more personal questions bit not promising an answer.

Illyana mentally shook her head; he was going to be fun. "So what brought you to the lair?" she asked, silently stepping the keyboard back to Limbo.

Jono 'chuckled' and leant his head back, the wraps over his neck parting slightly and letting a tiny amount of psi-fire peek out. _Ran out of luck an' money._ he replied. _Mags tol' me if I ever needed a place ter stay it was 'ere. Can' say I got a problem wiv th' price neither, had ter pay higher,_ he added.

Illyana shrugged. "He don't ask much." She said agreeing as she saw the psi-fire, "Limbo asks more of me. So who asked more of you...and what'd they ask?" If he told she'd tell a bit more of her story.

Jono shook his head, dislodging the wraps a little more, but not lifting his head from the wall. _Don' matter now, luv,_ he said evasively. _I done it, it's in th' past an' that's where it stays. _He opened one eye to look at her, as his eyebrow disappeared into his bangs. _'side, who said it weren' me that asked more?_ _Wors' thin' I wanna admit ter was basically wot I'm 'ere fer, thug fer 'ire._

Illyana shrugged, "If that's your worst sin then you're doing good." She told him, "I've had to do worse." Her mind flashed with images of the battles she'd led and the final fight with Belasco, but she didn't want to offer TOO much...

'Smirking', Jono closed his eyes again, he didn't notice as the wraps slipped a little more allowing a full-sized blue/green colored flame to lick out of a gap. _Never said it was th' wors' I done,_ he countered. _Jus' th' wors' I'm gonna admit ter. I done wors', gel, done thin's me mum'd be ashamed of me fer, if she was still talkin' ter me._ He trailed off _'course if she was still talkin' ter me I'd still be over 'ome, 'stead of 'ere._ He 'laughed' dryly

Illyana smiled again, "Don't think any member of my family'd ever speak to me again at this point." she sounded almost thoughtful, "If that is any of them are still alive..." she honestly didn't know. "On a different topic," She laughed slightly, "What do you do for fun?"

'Smirking' again, Jono gestured to the guitar laying across his legs. Y_er need ter ask?_ he teased. _Music mainly, play it, listen ter it, write it._ He waved a hand at the desk and the sheets of paper that covered it. _Other than that... woteva seems like a good idea at th' time. Wot about yer, wot do yer do fer fun?_

"Depends on where I am," Illyana smirked slightly suggestively, "I've got different options here and in Limbo. Here...mainly listen to music, dance, party... Limbo... Limbo has a different since of what 'fun' is."

Jono nodded, the gap in the wraps growing slightly and the flame flicking out further.

"Does it burn?" she asked, motioning to the fire peeking between the wraps. She knew plenty of demons that were made of, or covered in, fire... but she'd never seen something like this and was curious.

Jono opened one eye and looked at her. _Does wot..._ he trailed off as he noticed the flame. _Does it burn wot? Does it burn me... sometimes. Does it burn other thin's...yeah. Would it burn yer... only if I wasn' awake, not that I sleep._ he 'chuckled'. He reached up and re-arranged the wraps to cover the gap, but his fingers lingered on the bindings as he narrowed his eyes slightly at her.

Illyana nodded, noting, but not reacting to the narrowed eyes, "At least you have that much control over it." she said thoughtfully.

Jono shrugged, his fingers running along the edges of the wraps that lay against his cheeks. _I got enough control; still lose it sometimes…mainly when I'm pissed._ He tilted his head and his eyes opened properly.

"Don't worry," she said grinning, "If I'm not stepping between here and Limbo I sometimes end up jumping time... I ended up back in the Scottish rebellion once." It was nonsense stuff again, after all everyone knew that she couldn't always control what time she went to when she stepped over long distances, but so long as it got him interested, it worked for what she wanted.

Jono 'snickered' and let his hands fall to rest on the guitar. _Sounds like it could be dangerous ter travel wiv yer, luv._ he said. _Remind me ter go wiv someone else on long journeys._

Illyana laughed again, "It's not that bad, I can get to the city and back with out the huge delay for travel." she shrugged, letting her hair fall back over her shoulder so that it hung partially in front of her face.

Jono cocked his head and looked at her, as though he was seeing her for the first time. _Yer gona tell me wot brough' yer 'ere now, luv?_ he asked softly. _Apart from wantin' ter be friendly, cos that could 'ave waited til termorrow._

She shrugged, "It's not that late, besides...who else was I gonna talk to?" she flashed him her winning smile, "Remy and JP are fighting, Logan's never much fun, and Rogue is still eating. Did you want me to leave?" she cocked her head to the side, a small smile still on her lips as she waited for his answer, the picture of innocent curiosity.

_Never said I wasn' enjoyin' yer company, luv,_ he replied. _An' Jeanpaul weren' arguin' wiv Remy earlier. _

She took the bait, elegantly raising an eyebrow in his direction she said, "Oh really? The tension in the Kitchen was so thick you could cut it."

_Yeah, should 'ave been there a couple of 'ours ago, luv._ he 'smirked' and raised an eyebrow back at her. _Wot I saw woulda given yer enough 'ot dreams fer a while._

Illyana laughed, "I doubt it." she told him still smiling, "I don't want either of them in my dreams." It was true, she'd had enough of Gambit to last her a LONG time... at least until she could get him to admit he was no different from any other guy. "So what was it?" she asked again, still curious, as she leaned forward...almost conspiratorially. At least that's was the excuse she used.

Jono blinked as she leant forward and 'smirked'. _Wot's it worth, luv?_ he inquired. _If th' Cajun knew I was tellin, 'e'd 'ave me guts fer garters... an' seein' as 'ow I'm th' only other perosn wot knows it 'appened an' he an' Frenchy ain' gonna be tellin'..._ he left the sentence hanging.

Illyana smiled softly, "What do you want?" she asked teasingly, "Or I could go threaten to send JP to Limbo... he might tell me then..." Her face turned thought full as she started to sit back up.

_Wot do I want...?_ He mused, tapping a finger against the wraps where his chin should have been. He tilted his head and 'grinned'. _Yer drink?_ He asked.

She shook her head, "Drinking can be dangerous." she said, obviously quoting, "Especially when there is no limit besides your own imagination, and what spells you have at your disposal, to what you can do." She gave him a crooked smile, "Guess that doesn't exactly apply here...but it's still a rule I've always followed, that and the only alcohol in the place are in Remy or Logan's rooms."

Jono nodded and thought for a moment more. _So, if th' alcohol was around would yer?_ He just had to be clear.

Thinking Illyana bit her bottom lip, managing to look enticing and unsure at the same time, "I don't know..." she said not sure how she'd react if she actually got drunk...she didn't like loosing control of herself.

Jono cocked his head and 'chuckled'. _Tell yer wot, yer think abou' th' drinkin' an' I'll let yer 'ave this one fer free._ He said, leaning forward to put the guitar on its stand. _Jean-Paul kissed Remy an' th' Cajun only got majorly pissed cos I was there ter see it._ He said, calmly as though he was telling her the weather. _'m not sayin' 'e didn' get a mite wound about it,_ he added, looking at her reaction.

Her eyes went wide in not faked surprise, "JP did WHAT?" her shock was more evident then she'd have liked it to be, "I knew he was gay...but normally he just takes Remy's teasing and rolls." It was the last thing she had expected to hear, and almost made her laugh.

Jono shrugged one shoulder, his face above the wraps looking quite smug. _Saw it wiv me own eyes._ he said. _Wanna see?_ he offered, moving to sit on the edge of the couch.

Illyana leaned forward again, unconsciously farther this time, as her eyes sparkled, "You actually saw them kiss? Did Remy kiss JP back?" It was more gossip than she normally did, but she was curious...was it possible that Gambit had gone from her to JP...was that why he had responded differently to her then anyone else?

Jono reached up a hand and touched her temple lightly, sharing the memory with her, everything he had seen, heard and felt at the time. He pulled back and watched he reaction to actually seeing them.

Illyana gasped a bit at the odd sensation of the shared memory. She bit her lip at the horrified look on Gambit's face, "That's rich." she said, thinking that it served the Cajun right...though even she couldn't say where her logic came from. Her bell like laughter reverberated in the room and spilled out the open door,

Remy leaned on the doorframe. "An' wha's s' funny?" he asked smirking slightly at the two of them.

Jono looked up at Remy, his eyes wide and innocent looking. _Nuffin' mate, jus' sharin' an old memory._ He looked at Illyana and winked. _Wanna take a pew?_ He waved the Cajun in. _Th' more th' merrier._ he added, 'grinning' at Illyana.

Illyana smiled sweetly at Remy, "Yeah, join the party" she said, sitting up, leaning back on her braced arms, and crossing her legs at the knees, "We were just getting to know each other, trading war stories so to speak." She flashed a flirty smirk at Jono before letting it disappear into a more innocent smile that stayed in place.

Remy frowned at both of them, "Naw, I'll stay here."

Jono shrugged and started tapping his fingers. _Suit yerself, mate._ He said as he ran his other hand through his hair. _Offer's there. _He started tapping the opening bars to Nothing Else Matters.

Illyana smile widened, "Don't start again." she said teasingly, purposely being as flirty as she dared so soon after meeting him, she didn't want to scare him away...or make him think she was too easy.

Remy's frown deepened before he smirked and turned to leave. "T'ink I'm gonna tur' in."

Jono shrugged one shoulder at Illyana and stopped tapping. _Sorry luv,_ he watched Remy leave and blinked at the empty doorway. _That bloke really don' like me._ He observed, dryly.

"I do believe we managed to make him mad..." she said, managing to sound thoughtful, not elated, at Gambit's reaction. She shrugged it off, "I still can't believe that." she said laughter returning to her voice and eyes, "JP's ballsier then I thought." she said shaking her head.

Jono 'chuckled' and shrugged one shoulder. _Guess Remy thought so too,_ he replied. _Look on 'is face was priceless. _He sat back and looked at her, thoughtfully.

"Hell... what I would have paid to have actually been there." She said still laughing slightly as she let her head fall back before making a slow circle with it, she as satisfied to hear it crack as she had wanted. Noting his thoughtful look she arched an eyebrow, "What?" she asked only half playfully.

Jono closed his eyes and shook his head, opening his eyes again he 'sighed'. N_uffin', luv._ he replied, cracking his own neck loudly. _So, wot d'yer do fer fun in th' evenings?_ he asked, 'smirking' at her.

She shrugged again, throwing him a small smile, "Depends." She pulled her arm across her chest to stretch it as she spoke, "Sometimes I take off and go to a club, and sometimes I sit in my room and listen to random music...and when I'm in a more boring mood I sit and translate spells." She smiled again. "How 'bout you?"

Jono shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. _Before me powers I used ter play most evenings, pubs mainly. Was in a band wiv some mates, got pretty well known. We were gonna sign a deal, then me powers kicked in._ he 'sighed' and shook his head. _Now... I tend ter stay in an' play me guitar. Maybe go out if I can find someone ter link wiv._

Illyana cocked her head to the side, "Link?" she was genuinely curious...she didn't know all that much about telepaths, and getting him to talk meant she could learn more about him.

Jono nodded and thought for a moment about how to describe what he did. For him it was second nature to use his telepathic powers, he'd never had to explain any aspect of it before. _'s th' best I can exaplin it luv,_ he shrugged. _I tap inter th' part of yer brain that recieves th' physical feelin's an' share wot yer feel._

Illyana nodded, "That makes sense." she smiled at him again, "Do you dance?"

Jono 'chuckled' and shook his head. _Nah, I play 's enough fer me._ He tilted his head and half-closed one eye. _Don' mind watchin' though._ He 'smirked'.

Illyana smiled as she leaned back against the wall, she was actually starting to like this guy. "I don't like to dance alone." she said, "That's why all the night clubs...always plenty of guys that jump at the chance for a dance." She smirked at the thought... and managed to not drop it when she remembered Gambit's lack or response to her.

Jono raised an eyebrow. _Sorry luv,_ he didn't sound at all apologetic. _Like I said, I play th' music. I watch, but I don' actually dance. I'll go ter a club wiv yer though, jus' ask wheneva._

She laughed, "An offer I'm sure you'll come to regret." she said playfully. "So let me get this straight," She said going back to the topic of music, "You play, write and were in a band...but you don't put words to anything?"

Jono 'laughed' for the first time since the conversation began, a rich warm sound that rolled and echoed in her head. _'m not good wiv words, luv._ He 'grinned'. _Th' lead singer used ter be th' lyricist. I'd write the music an' 'e'd put th' words ter it._

Illyana smiled, "I never put words to the music...I don't write it either... there are demons in Limbo that do nothing but put our history and events into song... it's how we record history...hence the having to know how to sing and play at least one instrument...Balasco thought piano was the most majestic." As always when she thought about Balasco the image of the final fight flashed before he eyes.

Jono nodded and 'chuckled'. _That's th' first instrument I learnt 'ow ter play,_ he said, his 'voice' sounding soft for a moment. _Me mum used ter listen ter me play fer hours._ He 'sighed and ran a hand through his hair. _So, wot are the clubs 'round 'ere like?_ he asked.

She shrugged, "Pretty mild." She smirked, "If I want a really party I have to go back to Limbo...but that's not as much fun because then I'm surrounded by demons...they know how to party but only a few of them are humanoid or have a human form...so not as much fun as it could be." She paused, "Right...I really need to stop ranting 'bout back home. But in the city you can find pretty much any kind of club you want."

Jono looked interested at her last statement and raised both eyebrows. _Sounds like fun,_ he commented. _Wot's the security like in 'em?_

Illyana smirked, "Who cares? I want in...I just step. The bouncers can't keep me out...and they can't get close enough to throw me out." She laughed again, the infectious sound a true laugh, a rarity in itself.

Jono 'chuckled' and shook his head. _Luv, if I wanna go on me own, I gotta know wot these places are like._ he reminded her. _Do th' security frisk or search yer in any way. Cos they'd 'ave fun if they tried ter take me wraps off._ He added the last statement dryly.

Illyana shook her head, "They rely pretty heavily on metal detectors...if you go off because of clothing then you get frisked... but I've never seen them do it otherwise." The clubs I go to tend to not let people in without ID...you've gotta be 18 I think...or older...never really paid much attention to it."

Jono 'grinned' and cocked his head. _Yer know if yer arse is geting numb, th' bed or couch are free.. sorta._ He added as he noticed the mess of clothes he had dumped on his bed. _More comfy anyway._ He shrugged.

Illyana smiled and moved from the desk to the foot of the bed, "The desk wasn't that uncomfortable." she said still smiling, "So what kind of music did you play?"

_Rock, metal, heavy, light, jazz, blues._ He 'smirked' and shrugged one shoulder. _In th' band it was mainly heavy, depressing shit cos the singer was always gettin' dumped. When I was learnin' it was anythin' th' teach could think of. Tried ter challenge me an' failed miserably._ He 'laughed' again.

Illyana grinned, "Sounds like me when Balasco was teaching me magik."

_Guess ther'e jus' some fin's people pick up easier than other._ He shrugged, picking at the hem of his shirt. _Got any plans fer tonigh?_ He asked, suddenly.

Illyana shook her head, "Not that I know of. Things are pretty dull 'round here most of the time."

_Fancy takin' me ter one of these clubs then luv?_ He 'grinned and stood up, rolling his shoulders. _Fancy goin' somewhere I can show off me new leathers. _He held out a hand to help her off the bed. _Wot d'yer say, luv?_ He tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. _Wanna show a bloke a good time?_

Illyana smirked, "If I showed you a good time you'd faint." she told him, more then a little innuendo in her voice, "But sure, we can hit a club."

Jono crinkled the corners of his eyes, his version of a true smile and helped her up. _'ow long d'yer need ter get ready?_ He asked, walking her to the dor. _Jus' so I know when ter be ready fer._

"I'm ready now." she said, forgetting that she didn't have any shoes on.

Jono looked at her feet and 'snorted'. _Go put some shoes on, luv._ He suggested. _Migh' as well come back 'ere, not sure 'ow long it's gonna take me ter put the leathers on. _With that odd ending, he maneuvered her out of the door and closed it behind her 'smirking' in her mind from the other side.

Illyana laughed at her own stupidity as the door closed behind her at her and was still chuckling when she got to her room and opened her closet, looking for an appropriate pair of shoes. Finally she settled on a pair of silver stiletto heels that laced up roman style, and sat on the bed to put them on.

Jessy, Illyana's second in command in Limbo, appeared leaning against the wall watching Illyana. "Going somewhere?" he asked.

Illyana jerked her head up to look at the intruder, and a smile hovered just under the surface, "Are you here on business?" she asked, not liking the idea that she'd have to go to Limbo and give up a night of partying.

Jessy laughed at the pleading tone in her voice. "Do I always have to see you on business?" he asked, as playful as he ever got. "Just wanted to see you, make sure your okay. Maybe spend some time here myself." He shrugged. "Whatever I decide. Unless you need me for something." He let the offer stand.

Illyana let the smile bloom and stood, hugging Jessy tightly, "Of course you don't have to come on business." She told him brightly, "In fact you're just in time for a night out...if you care to come along?" She raised an eyebrow at him, knowing things wouldn't be dull if he took her up on the offer.

Jessy raised an eyebrow and shrugged after returning the hug. "Why not? If you're ready..." he trailed off. "So, we going?"

Illyana smirked, "Not quite...we've gotta pick someone up... and I don't think he'll appreciate us stepping into his room, so we've gotta go conventionally."

Jessy scowled, but followed Illyana anyway.

She stopped out side the closed door and knocked, waiting for a response, and Jessy, still scowling, waited just behind Illyana, almost like a security guard.

_It's open, luv. _Jono called. He tugged the top from the middle of a pile, he wasn't wearing anything over his torso. The black wraps ended at the bottom of his rib cage, where they met smooth flesh.

Illyana pushed the door open and walked in, leaning against the wall just inside the door. "Thought girls were supposed to be the ones that took forever to get ready." she teased, but she had to admit it wasn't a bad sight to see, even if he was wrapped up like a mummy.

Jessy leaned on the doorframe. "This is who you're going out with?" He raised an eyebrow at Illyana. "Your taste's changed."

Jono 'chuckled' at Illyana's comment, slipping into the sleeveless black mesh top he had freed. _Yer try movin' in an' tryin' ter find th' one top yer need out of the mess in yer room on yer first day._ he retorted, turning round as he heard the second voice. _Let me guess, more th' merrier, right luv?_ he quipped, grabbing his full length leather coat. _Ready when yer are._ he said as he pulled his hair free of the leather tied around it, the bangs falling in his eyes.

Illyana smirked, "Something like that. Jessy, Jono. Jono, Jessy," She made introductions, "Jessy's the closest thing I've got to family any more, and he stopped by to visit. Figured you wouldn't mind if he tagged along." She threw him her most winning smile; no one could resist it. "And my taste hasn't changed Jess..." She trailed off, she'd explain latter, and he, hopefully, wouldn't push the subject.

Jessy chuckled and nodded a greeting at the boy. "Hi. Glad to see your keeping Illyana company." Then he turned to Illyana. "Even if he minded it wouldn't matter. And sure they haven't." He left it at that.

Jono nodded in response, taking in the boy's looks and body. _It's pretty much mutual company, mate._ he replied, titling his head. _We goin' luv?_ he asked Illyana, more than ready to get out and lose himself.

Illyana nodded, her eyes narrowing slightly as glowing disks appeared beneath each of them. "Lets go." She said grinning as she fell through hers, Jessy rolled his eyes as he fell through the disk, and Jono 'sighed' and frowned slightly running a hand through his hair as he fell through the disk.

Authors Note: Credit for the "Song" Illyana sings goes to Shadowy, a member at a message board called X-Factor, he wrote it a couple years back, not sure if he even remembers it, but here's his credit anyway.


	3. Limbo

Limbo

Illyana landed smoothly on her feet on the balcony, looking down at the dance floor as the pounding music swirled around her. "Yes!" She said excitedly, checking the ground below before vaulting over the railing and landing smoothly in a crouch on the dance floor. She started moving to the music as soon as she stood from the crouch.

Jessy landed a second later on the balcony and glanced around in time to see Illyana jump off it, and moved to the banister and scanned the floor before asking over his shoulder, "Coming?" and jumping off himself.

Jono landed and let the noise wash over him. He watched Illyana and Jessy jump over the balcony and shook his head, almost like old times. He grabbed the balcony and threw himself over, landing neatly if not a little loudly due to his boots. Looked at Illy and 'grinned'. _Yer bloke drink or do I get ter play eeny meeny miny mo?_ he asked, 'smirking'.

She shrugged, moving with the music and grinning...she was back in her element. "Don't know, not when I'm around. And he's my brother if anything...not my bloke." she said, having to yell a bit to be heard over the music.

Jessy shrugged and started to dance, After a few seconds, several girls came up to him and joined.

Jono nodded and looked for Jessy, seeing him near to Illyana Jono wandered away.

Illyana laughed at the crowd surrounding Jessy and was pleased to see a group of guys gathering around her. This was exactly what she needed after the Gambit disaster, even if she had NO intention of taking any of them home with her. "Having fun?" She asked Jessy, scanning the crowd for Jono and not finding him. So much for him watching and getting drawn in she thought.

Jessy shook his head. "It doesn't matter. More importantly, are you?" he asked, eyeing the boys around Illyana.

Illyana found Jono in time to see him disappear, Now where is he getting off to? she wondered. "I'm having a blast." She assured Jessy, dancing closely between a pair of guys that really weren't to her taste...but the attention was doing her good, getting her back to her normal level of confidence.

Jessy followed Illyana's line of sight to see Jono disappearing. "You want me to follow him?" he asked.

Jono wandered out of the corner, his hands in the pockets of his jacket. He found a relatively hidden couch and tossed his jacket onto it, before vaulting the balcony again and making his way to Illyana. As he took in the crowd of men around her he 'smirked' at her and slid sinuously between the men to get to her, the trousers emphasizing his lean form even as they hugged it tightly.

"Thought you didn't dance?" she teased, shaking her head at Jessy, as he made his way toward her.

Jessy kept a close eye on Illyana and Jono.

Jono 'grinned' at her and continued to move around her, not quite dancing but not walking either. _Bloke can change 'is mind, can' 'e?_ he teased, every now and then trailing a finger down an arm or across her collar bone. _An' jus' cause I said I didn' dance, don' mean I can'. _He stopped when they were face to face and raised an eyebrow at her. _Though' I better make th' effort, luv. After all yer did come all th' way 'ere wiv me ter dance... couldn' let yer down could I?_ He glanced up at Jessy, the look in his eyes daring the demon to join them.

The smile Illyana gave him was equal parts surprise, joy and flirty, "I knew there was a reason I liked you." she said, turning her attention from the other around her to Jono, curious as to whether or not Jessy would join in.

Jessy began to make his way over to them. When he finally got there, Jessy raised an eyebrow at Jono. "You wanted something?"

Jono 'smirked' at Jessy and winked. _Got it, mate._ he replied, laughter on the edge of his 'voice'. He danced a few more songs, accidentally touching both Illyana and Jessy a few times on the hips and arms. Finally he shook his head and 'grinned'. _Gonna take a break,_ he waggled an eyebrow at them. _I'll be up there somewhere._ He gestured to the second level and wound his way off the dance floor. When he reached the second level, Jono checked on his jacket and sank down onto the couch beside it. While the psi-fire kept his body going and he didn't tire, sometimes the heat drove him mad. He fumbled in his coat and pulled something out of his pocket, looking for a dark corner to melt into.

Illyana laughed as she danced, she was defiantly feeling more like herself, and if the way Jono kept 'accidentally' bumping into her was any indication, he was a good choice to hook up with to get back at Gambit. Something in the back of her head protested the thought. Jono was actually turning out to be pretty cool... did she really want to just use him? She shook the thought out of her head, if she found another way... she'd use it, but for now the plan stayed the same. She smiled at Jessy, "You ready to sit out too?" she asked jokingly.

Illyana shook her head and laughed when Jessy told her that he was going to switch to his female form, poor Jono was going to be so confused. She turned back to the others that had stuck around on the off chance that she would loose Jessy and Jono and smiled, dancing closer with one of them and putting an arm around his neck. Like moths to a flame she thought laughing, defiantly back to her self.

Illyana disentangled herself from her latest dance partner and made her way to the bar. She didn't drink, but figured Jessi would like a wine cooler, so ordered one along with a 7up for herself. She made her way to where she could see the two sitting and shook her head, Leave it to Jessi to come on strong she thought laughing as she sat the drinks on the table and dropped down on the other side of Jono, moving his coat the floor. "Did I hear my name?" she asked playfully, not having heard anything at all.

Jono watched Illyana move his jacket and froze for a second, relaxing when she put it on the floor without looking at it. _Depends, luv._ he 'smirked' his fingers still making their way down Jessi's chest and under her shirt. _Were yer listenin'or jus' guessin'?_ his eyes were filled with laughter as he shifted over a little to give Illyana a bit more room. He cocked his head and crinkled his eyes. _'ave yer claimed me, luv?_

Jessi just sat there, waiting for Illyana's answer.

Illyana smirked, looking at Jessi and knowing that Jessy was probably growling at them, "Nope." she said, sipping her soda and smiling slightly...she was actually having fun. Lots of fun... it was almost odd. "But I have been thinking about asking for your help with something..." she added as an after thought. Jessi could have him, for now, and if he said no she'd get Jessy to go along with it...

Jono 'smirked' at them both and let his fingers continue their path down Jessi's front.

Jessi curled her feet under her and rested her head on his shoulder. Her fingers traveled to his waistband as she looked at Illyana. "So I'm allowed?"

Illyana smiled and closed her eyes, letting the music wash over her, "Course, have I ever told you no Jessi?" she asked swaying in her seat, "And the drink's for you." she motioned to the wine cooler without opening her eyes...He didn't answer me. She thought, is that good or bad?

Jono 'grinned' at Illyana. _Wot's th' problem, luv?_ he asked as Jessi began to trace the top of his waistband.

Illyana smiled slightly, "I need your help teaching Gambit a lesson." she said bluntly...she wasn't sure how to explain why he needed taught a lesson...and just hoped that Jessy wouldn't over hear and try to step in. It'd be more fun to have Jono help...and she didn't want Remy hurt, she wanted him in the palm of her hand.

Jono nodded, _So, wot d'yer wan' me ter do?_ he asked curiously.

Jessi leaned into him, resting her weight on him until she was practically in his lap.

Illyana smirked, "Play along." she said, "In case you hadn't noticed I'm a bit of a flirt... and a dream girl by most guys standards." She didn't bother trying to be modest; she knew what she was and what she had. She threw another smirk at Jessi, "'Course I realize that that doesn't hold as true with Jessi around...I don't think anyone can match her for looks and allure..." She shook her head and got back on track, "Point is that while I haven't, and won't, claim you... I need it to look like I have. Flirting, kissing, touching... you name it. I need it to look real, and I need it to make him burn." Flames seemed to dance in the depths of her eyes as she added, "you help me... and you can name a price, if I can do it I will."

Jono held Jessi against him, He listened to Illyana's proposal and nodded at various intervals, but it was the last bit that caught his attention. _Wot ain' in yer power?_ he asked, an edge to his 'voice'.

Jessi looked up at him and rolled her eyes. "Depends on if you're willing to go to hell. If so, she can do anything."

Illyana nodded, "What she said. I have virtually no limits in Limbo...might take time to find or write a spell or ritual...but I can do what ever I put my mind to." Once again she knew she sounded cocky...but it was true.

Jono sat back and thought, his arm still around Jessi, _Could yer give me me face back?_ he asked quietly, although she could hear every word.

Jessi pulled back startled. "You don't have a face?" She shrugged and leaned against him again.

Illyana thought for a second, her mind going through all the spells she knew, trying to figure out if she had one ready. When she found it her face lit up. "Actually...I can." she smiled brightly, "I just found the spell last week as a matter of fact!"

Jono stared at Illyana, as though expecting her to laugh after delivering her last sentence. _Yer can really give me back me face?_ he asked, disbelief coloring his 'voice'. _Alrigh' luv, yer got yerself a deal. Only right now there ain' gonna be no kissin', 'less yer want yer face burnt off. _He cocked his head to one side and 'smiled' at both of them. _'scuse me a momen', I gotta take care of somethin'._ He slid his hand out of Jessi's top and stroked her cheek lightly, doing the same to Illyana's cheek as he passed. Scooping up his jacket, he disappeared into the darkness of the club.

Jessi looked after Jono shocked. She glanced at Illyana and asked, "Did he just leave?" She sat back on the couch and leaned against the arm, letting her head fall back. "I can't believe he just left."

Illyana nodded, "Yes. I think he did... and I think I'm gonna have to pay him before he helps..." she turned thoughtful as she pondered the newest development.

A few minutes later, Jono wandered back up to the couch. He was walking a little slower than when he left but he was carrying a tray with a soda and wine cooler on it. He put the tray on the table and titled his head. _Li'le sorry fer walkin' away._ he explained, his accent a little thicker than usual. _An' yeah, I'm wllin' ter go ter 'ell fer this. _He sank onto the couch and stretched his arms along the top of the cushions.

Jessi resumed her position leaning on him as she narrowed her eyes, She took her drink off the tray saying a quick, "Thanks."

Illyana noted the change in his demeanor and resisted the urge to slap him...barely. She had seen enough overdoses in the Limbo equivalent of a hospital to recognize when someone was high. He had to be clean for the spell to work, and she had planned on getting started tonight. The spell would take time, and then so would his recovery. She sat and seethed for a few minutes, doing her best to not show she was upset, before standing suddenly and vaulting once more over the railing to the floor below. Damn-it! She thought furiously as she smiled flirtatiously and beckoned with a finger for the guy she decided would make the best dance partner, who seemed to be in shock over her falling from the sky, to come join her. I need the ass clean... She trailed off, wondering if she should take him to Limbo and bring him down, hard.

Jessi sighed as she watched Illyana jump. She vaulted over the banister and landed, making her way to where Illyana was trying to entice a boy to join her. "You weren't planning on taking him tonight, were you?" she asked pointedly.

Illyana nodded, still smiling at the boy that was making his way toward her. "Had been the plan." She said the smile forced, not that anyone but Jessi would know it, "I don't want to have to wait...It'll have more of an effect if I go straight from one to the other, the delay just makes it seem like I've had time to get to know him and changed my mind...not like I was able to simply toss Remy aside without a second thought."

Jessi nodded, "You know, we could leave, wait for him to recover and return before we went to the club." Jessi shrugged as she glanced up at Jono and she noticed a girl watching him intently. "Excuse me," she said to Illyana, making her way up to the girl.

Illyana thought about what Jessi had said as the boy finally reached her. He wasn't bad looking...for a human... but he didn't have anything to set him apart in her mind. No odd coloring, no pointed ears, no tail...She shook her head mentally, amused at the fact she was even dancing with him. Her mind wasn't on the dance as she danced close against the boy...she was trying to make up her mind. Well I do have to make a few alterations to the basic spell...

Illyana made up her mind. She threw the boy one last smile as she stepped away from him and, concentrating more then normal because she couldn't see the other two, made three glowing disks. She waved as she fell through hers.

Illyana landed in Limbo smoothly, scowling at the dark red sky that flashed with electric blue lighting, reflecting her slight anger at the entire thing. Her scowl brought forth a clap of thunder.

Jono blinked as he ended up sitting on the uncomfortable ground, he glared at Illyana and got to his feet. _Could 'ave warned a bloke, luv._ he said dusting off his trousers and looking around.

Jessi looked up as she fell through the disk. "Getting the weather from your mood really is entertaining," she commented, switching to her more recognizable demon form here.

Illyana smirked as she glared at the sky, "No it's not... I can never have a decent sunset or rise here..." She shook her head and Looked at Jessi, "Still wont stay human for long here huh?" she asked almost playfully as she started toward the castle in the distance.

Jono blinked few times as Jessi assumed her demon form, he shook his head and 'sighed'. Seeing nothing better to do he started to follow Illyana, still looking around as he went.

J'ssy shook his head and followed Illyana and Jono to the castle. "It gives me less funny looks than walking around as a human," he explained.

Illyana shook her head, "I've got work to do... give Jono a tour would ya? I'll be in the library." She made her way through the castle and threw open the doors to the library. The demons present froze momentarily before voicing various welcomes. She smiled blandly at them all before simply waving her hand, a thick book, bound with the skin of still born children, flew to her and she flipped through the pages, muttering the titles of the spells until she found what she wanted. As she made her way to a table the demons that had been using it scrambled to get out of her way. She held out a hand and a rolled piece of parchment flew into it, followed by ink well and quill. She bent her head to the task, not noticing the ink stains that began to appear on her hands or what the demons around her were doing. She was in Darkchild mode... and writing or altering spells had to be done with care, making sure everything was in order. The basic spell would return Jono to what he had been, but that wasn't good enough. He had to still have access to his powers, and in a controllable so that the entire thing wouldn't be made pointless the first time his powers flared. She substituted various herbs, changed symbols here and there, and altered actions that would be taken. Finally she had it the way she wanted, but she wasn't sure how Jono would like it. He'd have his face, and organs, back and still be able to use his powers without destroying them all over again... but there would be a price. She glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that she'd been working for almost six hours. She sank into a chair in the corner and closed her eyes...needing a rest, her rest quickly turned into sleep.

Jessi walked into the library, ignoring the rest of the demons and headed straight to Illyana, gently shaking her.

Illyana batted feebly at the person shaking her, she was tired...and did not want to open her burning eyes.

Jessi laughed. "You want to go to your room?" she asked, glancing at the parchment that Illyana had been working on.

"Do I have to move?" murmured in the language she had just been reading, "I don't think my legs'll hold me...So if I have to move this nice chair works..." she trailed off, still more asleep then awake.

Jessi shrugged. "Okay, as long as you don't mind me making you move." She called over one of the demons to carry her to her bedroom. The demon picked up Illyana and carried her off.

Illyana shrugged, "Wake me up as soon as he's clean." she muttered, "I want to get the spell started." She felt herself being lifted and simply relaxed as she was taken to her room.

The demon placed Illyana in the center of the bed and lit a fire before leaving the room. Illyana rolled over and curled up, hugging her spare pillow as she drifted deeper into the realm of dreams.

Jessi walked into Illyana's room and over to the bed, gently shaking her for the second time that day.

Illyana's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Jessi, for getting for a second where she was, "Jessi?" she asked puzzled.

Jessi smiled down at her. "Yeah, Limbo, Jono, face... remembering anything?" she teased. "He's good to go and you said to wake you up when he was clean."

Illyana nodded as realization dawned. "Right...Face...Pay back...got it." She swung her legs over the side of the bed and summoned from her closet a duplicate of the uniform she wore when working for Mags. "I'll meet you and Jono in the library." she told Jessi stripping off her shirt, "Can you get everyone cleared out and the drapes all pulled shut?"

Jessi muttered as she left, "How fast do you think I am?" before quietly heading out the door.

Illyana shook her head as she finished dressing and concentrated on the closed in her room on earth, trying to pick out her soulsword. Once she found it she pulled it through, strapping it to her back. She opened her closed to have access to the mirror and began brushing out her hair by hand. The ritual required that all preparations be done without magik, so it was going to take a while. Once her hair shone and hung straight down her back she pulled out the make up jars.

She painstakingly painted thick black lines on her eyelids, pulling the paint a quarter of the way to her temples. Her lips were painted blood red, and blush gave her cheeks a constant look of firelight. She stepped back and took in her reflection, shaking her head. Things we do for magik. She thought laughing a bit and trying to imagine Jono's reaction to her new look before she headed to the library.

Illyana opened the door and stood illuminated in the doorway, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the dimmer light in the room, before waving her hand to light every other torch around the room, giving the room a soft illumination. "We ready?" she asked

Jono stood up and raised an eyebrow. _As I'll ever be,_ he replied. _Wot's th' price? I've been thinkin' about this an' there's gotta be somethin' ter pay fer wot I'm gettin'._ He took off his jacket and pulled the mesh top over his head, exposing his torso and the wraps to the cool air.

Jessi pulled out the parchment she'd stolen from Illyana and looked at it.

Illyana smiled crookedly, "Good answer Jono" She told him, waving a hand and sending things flying from the storeroom to the table. She picked up bag of red sand and looked at Jessi, "Do you want to help...or would you rather have Jessy do it?" She needed one of them to start crushing the herbs into a paste to mix with the broth that she also had to make. She went to Jono and took his hand, guiding him to the center of the cleared half of the room. "I'm not sure what the price is." she told him truthfully.

Jono shrugged and let himself be led to the right spot, as Illyana's answer sank in he 'sighed' and closed his eyes. _Let's do it before I change me mind._ he said finally, opening his eyes and looking her straight in the eyes. _If I die yer can 'ave me guitar._ he quipped. _Love th' new look by th' way, yer should wear it more often... only maybe wivout th' black on yer 'ead._

Instead of answering, Jessi changed. Now Jono would know exactly what had been up in the club without anyone confessing anything. Jessy got up and went to the edge of the cleared spot. "What did you need?"

Illyana laughed at his comment, "Just wait till Mags starts giving us work. This is my uniform." She started spilling the sand in a thin even trail, calling over her shoulder to Jessy, "Crush the herbs... we need a paste, follow the parchment directions to know what to add for moisture." She didn't think Jono wanted to know that it was infant's blood... he didn't want to know what most of the stuff was.

Jono stared as Jessi morphed into Jessy and rolled his eyes. That explained a lot. He watched Illyana with a small frown on his face, which grew when she gave Jessy his instructions. He 'sighed' and looked at Illyana. _I gotta take th' wraps off?_ he asked.

Jessy nodded and started, already knowing what was on the parchment and having enough sense to not talk about what he was doing.

She nodded; finishing with the red sand she grabbed a bag of silver and drew thicker lines on either side of the thin blue one. Once that was done she joined Jessy at the table, giving Jono orders not to move from where he was standing. Once at the table she started mixing various liquids, making a noxious looking, and smelling, green substance that was approximately the consistency of mucous.

At Illyana's nod, Jono slowly unwound the wraps and let the drop to the floor, the flames in his chest greener than blue now. He shrugged when she told him to stay put and 'sighed' again, waiting patiently for her to finish at the table.

Once Jessy was done mixing the paste, he put it on the table and waited for the next order, if it was given.

Illyana finished with her 'broth' and smirked at Jessy, "You get to be back drop again." she told him, "The parchment has your part...it's in ancient Thak, so watch the pronunciation." A wave of her hand had the bowls containing the paste and broth floating in her wake as she made her way toward Jono.

"From this point on," she said in a formal tone, "You are not permitted to make a sound. Any sound from you...and the ritual will be nullified. It is a one time spell." The bowls floated neatly into circles formed of sand and she dipped her hands in the past, they came up covered in the red-black substance

Jono nodded, an odd sight without his wraps, and stood still, waiting to be told what exactly he had to do. The flames in his chest cavity a vivid green.

Jessy faded into the background with one last retort. "Do I ever miss the pronunciation?" He waited for the signal to start.

Illyana nodded to Jessy to start the chant and nimbly stepped over the sand lines, her footing precise, putting her feet down exactly where the procedure called for in a kind of dance, as she approached Jono where he stood in the center of the design. She met his eyes only for a second before thrusting her hands into the flames in the cavity that was his chest. The flames burnt, but not much, as she distributed the paste over all the surfaces in the cavity. Pulling back she left her hands in the flames, letting them sear away the paste that still clung to her fingers.

Jono's eyes widened as Illyana's hands slipped into his chest and started rubbing against the bones that were left behind by his powers.

Jessy continued chanting.

Illyana knelt in front of Jono, using various gestures with her hands she sent the bowls spinning, dipping, whirling and twirling in intricate patterns around Jono. "When the bowl stops in front of you, drink the contents. All of it do not stop until every last drop is gone." Her voice was still eerily formal as the contents of the bowls began mixing in a single larger bowl. She joined Jessy in the foreign chant as the bowl finished the rest of its dance about the boy.

Jono nodded at Illyana's words and watched the bowl until it stopped in front of him, he reached out and took hold of the bowl purposefully not looking at the contents. He shrugged one shoulder and raised the bowl to his face, tipping it so the mixture inside slid into the space where his mouth and throat once were.

Illyana watched as he began drinking and started singing, in English, her voice barely more then a breath as she rose slowly to her feet, watching the drink swirl and spread in the cavity, slowly extinguishing the psi-fire. She probably should have warned him that she'd have to kill him to fix him.

"Turn back time,  
the clock rewind,  
to an era when half was whole.

Renew, refresh,  
Erase the death,  
Give back the living glow."

She repeated the short song, her voice rising in volume with every repeat, until she was singing as if trying to project to a packed stadium. The sound reverberated off the walls of the room until it sounded as if dozens of Illyana's were signing in rounds rather then just one.

She saw Jono fall and jerked her arms up violently, making him float, and rotate slowly in the air. He was dead...but not for long. Slowly the organs began to reform, followed by the muscle and skin to cover them, until his body was whole. She lowered him to the ground, making sure to not disturb the sand, and stepped forward, drawing her sword. She glanced briefly at Jessy, before plunging the weapon into his chest. She felt the power flow from her, through the sword, and into Jono's body. As the energy flowed steadily into him, a thick, dark, black line started where the sword pierced his heart. Slowly the like formed a circle, branching occasionally to make straight lines, until in the center of his torso was an upside down star, with all the points touching the circle that surrounded it. When he took his first gasping breath she pulled the sword free, stepping back, sure to put her feet in just the right spots. "Welcome back." She said formally, waiting for him to open his eyes, "Do not move." Well well... so he wasn't half bad before he blew himself up. Jessi should be pleased.

Jono jerked as he took his first breath in over a year, and slowly opened his eyes to see Illyana looking down at him.

Illyana smiled when she saw his eyes open and close, purposely scuffing out one of the lines on the floor she held out her hand to the boy on the floor. "Welcome back to the land of the living." There was a twinkle in her eyes and laughter in her voice, all signs of the formal efficient sorceress gone.

Jono opened his eyes again, looking up at Illyana and declining the help with a small shake of the head. He pushed himself into a seated position and blinked a couple of times, He reached up and hand to feel his chest and neck, he tilted his head and looked at Illyana not quite trusting his vocal chords yet, he reached out with his telepathy. _It worked._ He sounded a little shell-shocked.

Jessy approached the ceremonial area and stared at the human. "Who do you think Darkchild is? Did you think she wouldn't be able to restore you? Do you doubt her?" It was a clear challenge

Illyana smirked at Jono and rolled her eyes. "Down Jessy." she said laughing, "You forget, on earth there is no 'all powerful' ruler. He's never seen Limbo before, or any more of my skills then stepping." She turned her attention back to Jono, "Thought you said you used to sing?" she said, giving him a hard time, "Your voice'll work ya know."

Jono blinked at Illyana a couple more times, ignoring Jessy for the moment. As she teased him about his voice, Jono swallowed and a small grin crossed his face. "Yer bloody wonderful, luv." he said, his voice husky from being new. He slowly got to his feet, cracking his neck He smirked and a new light entered his brown eyes, he took hold of Illyana's hand and pulled her against him hugging her tightly. "Thanks, luv," he whispered in her ear, soft enough that Jessy could just about hear. "Yer 'ave no idea 'ow much this means ter me." he kissed her on the cheek, still holding her.

Jessy growled at Jono, advanced and placed his hand on Jono's arm, ready to rip him away from Illyana. "What do you think you're doing?" he hissed, ignoring Illyana's laughing command to stand down.

Illyana sighed mentally, and stepped back. "J'ssy!" She said sharply, using the demonic form of the name for emphasis, "He didn't do anything...besides you're gonna have to get used to it eventually. I like guys...they tend to like me. You can't go off every time you see one hug me. I can't imagine what you'd do if you saw how I lived." She muttered the last bit under her breath, not sure if he'd hear it or not. She smiled apologetically at Jono; "He tends to take his role as my protector a bit too far." She turned back to her old friend, "If you can't be civil...let Jessi come back."

Jono released Illyana as she stepped back, a grin tugging at his lips and shrugged. "It's cool, luv," he replied. "'e can get as worked up as 'e likes." He tilted his head and thought for a moment. "'ow's me powers gonna work?" he asked curiously.

Jessy nodded and once again faded into the background

Illyana smiled and tapped his chest with the tip of her sword. "It's not a tattoo." she told him, having figured it out only moments ago, "Your psi-fire will be useable, but it will always issue out of the 'tattoo'. You should be able to control how strong it is as well as you used to...but you won't have any control over shape, width, all that stuff. It'll ALWAYS come in the shape of the tattoo... though I'm not sure if you can narrow or broaden it within the shape..." She trailed off thoughtfully before giving herself a shake, "Anyway, you don't have to worry about the pressure making you explode again, the spell made you immune to your own powers, it won't protect you from anyone else's... you the psi-fire won't be able to do any damage." She beamed, that had been the hardest magikal task she'd done in a while... it should have given her a strong enough tie to the magik to stay gone from Limbo for as long as the state of things permitted, she wouldn't' have to worry about loosing touch. "You," she said taking his arm, "Need sleep...we just have to figure out where to put you." She started toward the door, "We don't have any empty apartments... We already have some of the natives staying outside because of over crowding, and I am NOT putting you in the dungeon." She thought as she walked, already knowing that the only thing that could be done was have him stay with her or with J'ssy.

Jono flinched a little as the cold blade of the sword touched the skin on his chest, and listened as Illyana explained everything. He blinked when she described how his powers would work now and his lips curved into a grin when she informed him that he would be immune to the psi-fire from now on. He nodded as she pondered on what he might be able to do and started a little as she took his arm. He let her lead him toward the door, only half listening to what she was saying.

Jessy watched the explanation and his eyes followed them as they started to leave. He joined them near the door and asked Illyana, "But why not put him where he belongs? Either way, he's not staying with you."

Illyana smirked, "It's me or you. And I will NOT have you making life hell for him for the next two days... I need to stay on his good side so he'll follow through with helping me." She knew she was talking as if Jono wasn't there... but she didn't see anything wrong with it, she did it to most people when talking to Jessy.

As Jessy joined them, Jono snapped back to reality and watched the conversation with a smirk on his lips. "Do I get a say in this?" he asked, chuckling a little. "An' don' worry, luv, a deal's a deal." he said to Illyana. He stood back and let the conversation carry on around him, looking down at the tattoo and wondering when his powers would manifest again.

"No," Jessy snapped at Jono, trying not to show his anger. "And _I_ wouldn't be staying with him anyway. I'm not sure he would survive."

She nodded, "Fine, he'll stay with you. But that means you, or Jessi, get to show him to the room and I'll go crash in mine." She smirked; so Jessi would get to have some fun...she deserved it. "Just make sure he gets at least 8 hours of sleep every 24." She threw over her shoulder as she dropped Jono's arm and made her way to the door, and took a slight detour rather then head to her room.

Illyana closed the door into the garden; thankfully Griz wasn't present, and sighed as she wandered between the plants. It was habit, every time after a major working she cam to the garden. It kept her grounded. The beauty and serenity kept her from slipping deeper into the darkness that engulfed half of her soul. She sank to the ground, hidden behind the bows of an enormous weeping willow, and stretched out on the grass, wishing that Limbo had been as good at supporting birds as it was plants, as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

AN: To se the board this came from check out my web page.


	4. Days End

Jessi wandered into the garden, "Illyana, I know you're here. Dinner time."

Illyana's eyes fluttered open and she pushed herself into a sitting position. "How long was I asleep?" She called through the branches as she got to her feet.

Jono followed Jessi into the garden; Jessi followed the sound of her voice until she could see Illyana. "Long enough for me to be calling you to dinner?" she guessed.

Illyana laughed, "Right...dinner...I hadn't quite heard what you said." Glancing down at herself, then at Jessi, she smirked, "Guess we'd better get changed huh?"

Jono cocked his head and watched as Jessi and Illyana emerged from the trees and waited for them to either acknowledge him or lead him somewhere else.

Jessi started back towards the door. "I should've thought of that before I came, huh?"

Illyana laughed again, "See if one of Jessy's suits will fit Jono would you?" She called to the other girl as she finger combed willow leaves out of her hair with her fingers.

Hearing the comment about a suit, Jono brought his full attention back to the girls and raised an eyebrow as his lips curled up into a smirk. "Yer want me ter wear a wot now?" he questioned as they neared him.

"You want me to see if...what?" Illyana must be crazy if she thought Jessi was going to get him a suit

Illyana smirked, "You heard me. Put him in a suit, or do I have to do it? Dinner is formal, you should know that Jessi." She brushed the last of the leaves and grass blades from her hair and started toward the door.

Jono just blinked in surprise at Illyana and Jessi. "So long as yer don' expect a tie." he sighed and followed Illyana, shaking his head. "Thin's I do ter keep gels 'appy."

Jessi grinned at him, following everyone out the door. "C'mon, you come with me. And ties are a part of a suit. So're jackets," she added as an after thought.

Illyana laughed and headed to her own room to get prepared. Illyana stripped quickly, the magik combined with her nap had given her a ravenous appetite, and she threw her clothes in the corner before scrubbing furiously at the make-up on her face. I HATE when I have to wear this stuff! She thought bitterly, she didn't need it and knew it. Opening her closet she scanned the formal dresses, finally deciding she pulled one on and headed to the dinning hall.

Illyana smiled brightly as she entered the room. The poison green satin dress she wore had off the shoulder sleeves that cupped her upper arms; the material clung tightly to her curves, seeming to be almost a second layer of skin, and pooled on the floor. The bodice had a look reminiscent of old corsets and dipped low, revealing a good amount of cleavage. "Ready to eat?" She asked still smiling brightly. Even where there was only her and Jessi around she loved the formal dinner setting. It gave her a feeling of splendor that normal circumstances couldn't.

"Would we be here if we weren't?" Jessi asked her friend as she moved to take her normal seat. "Where's he sitting?" She motioned to Jono.

Jono turned as Illyana entered the room and swallowed as he saw the dress she was wearing. He closed his eyes for a long moment; "Lookin' good, luv." he greeted Illyana as he waited to be told where to sit.

Illyana smiled at the compliment, "Thanx. You're on my left by the way, right across from Jessi." She clapped loudly three times as she took her seat at the head of the table, scowling briefly at the portrait that she had tried repeatedly to get taken down, but it kept being put back.

Jessi rolled her eyes as she waited almost patiently for something to happen.

Jono shrugged and sat down where he was directed, grinning across the table at Jessi. He raised an eyebrow when Illyana clapped but said nothing,

Moment's latter demons scurried in carrying plates, goblets and utensils that were set in front of the diners. Soon followed platters of food, from which each person was served by a different demon. Illyana smiled her thanks to her server and began eating. The servers remained standing behind each diner to take the plates once they were empty and place new, full, plates in front of them.

Jessi started to eat, letting the conversation go wherever it went.

Jono watched the demon place the food in front of him and for a moment he just inhaled the smells, before he started eating. He looked over at Jessi and winked, a small smile playing on his lips letting her know that he wasn't all that comfortable either.

Illyana smiled around the table, Jessi didn't seem to be enjoying what Illyana realized was her first formal dinner, and neither did Jono. "Smile?" she asked playfully, "C'mon... who hasn't dreamt of being waited on hand and foot...now you've got the chance. Enjoy it... it's nice and a far sight better then any treatment we'll get at Mag's place." She realized when she was done talking that she had spoke as if she expected Jessi to go back with them...and was even more startled to realize that she had actually been thinking the demon would.

Jessi put on a very fake smile that didn't quite look fake on her. "They might treat me like a person. If you didn't get treated well, you wouldn't have stayed," she told Illyana.

Jono raised an eyebrow at Jessi, even as he managed to curve his lips into a smile that looked almost real. He blinked a bit at the turn the conversation had taken but let them sort it out between themselves.

Illyana frowned a bit at Jessi's comment, what did she mean they might treat her like a person? She opened her mouth to ask but instead closed it and continued eating, shaking her head at her server when they stepped forward to refill her plate. "You saying you want to go back with me?" she asked folding her hands under the table, oddly excited at the idea of having her best friend there for her ploy with Gambit, but with Jessi seeming to get more and more attached to Jono how would the other girl take the role that he would have to play in the scheme? And how would Jessy react to it all?

Jessi grinned, finishing her food and motioning for no more. "I would like to, but who're you gonna put in charge. It's not like Jessy can just run off and do whatever. I need to stay. And I doubt I'd be able to go. You know how he gets about you."

Jono started to pay attention as it was suggested that Jessi go back with them

Illyana looked genuinely puzzled at the last comment, "I'll just leave Griz, he may call me more often then you two ever did, but he's competent enough to handle it for a while. What do you mean how he gets about me?"

Jessi's eyes lit up. "You don't notice how protective he gets? It's kinda funny. But if you trust Griz enough, there's no way I'm sticking around here for long." Jessi glanced at Jono. "Are you alright? You're awfully quiet."

Jono shrugged and winked at Jessi. "'m fine, luv," he replied, a grin spreading across his face. "Jus' enjoyin' th' company."

Illyana shrugged as she stood up, "It doesn't matter how protective he wants to get, hell it might even catch Gambit's attention a bit more seeing me as 'unattainable'." She nodded a dismissal to the servers and smiled at Jono and Jessi, "I'm off to see what I can find to entertain myself... and possibly find Griz while I'm at it." She headed toward the door and as an after thought turned and threw a glowing silver orb the size of a grapefruit at Jono. It stopped less then a foot in front of his face and simply hovered there. "It'll guide you safely through the castle." she told him as she left, "incase you two get tired of each other or J'ssy gets called away for some reason."

Illyana didn't even bother to change before she made her way to the music room. She closed the door behind her and smiled at the grand piano. She ran her fingers almost caressingly over the keys as she sat down. A simple gesture and leather bound book floated lazily to her. It had taken her years to put the book together, and she was still constantly adding to it when she found a new piece that she adored. She flipped through the pages and stopped at a particularly difficult, and haunting piece that told the tale of a girl that struggled for years to prove that she was as good as any of the boys, just to be forced to die in order to prove it. Her fingers danced nimbly over the keys and she smiled briefly during the opening bridge before she started to sing, her voice resounding, sweet and pure, in the room that had been designed specifically for the propose of sound.

Jono opened the door slowly and stood in the doorway, watching and listening with a small grin on his face.

Illyana let the final note fade gradually away, with her voice and the Piano. "Needs tuned." she said with a small frown, still unaware of Jono watching her.

He moved forward silently until he was standing right behind her, he leant down his breath tickling her neck. "Mind if I ask a favour, luv?" he asked softly.

Illyana jumped and whirled around to face him, bringing their faces mere centimeters from each other, "That depends," she said smiling as she realized who it was, "what's the favor and what do I get for it?"

The tip of Jono's tongue showed momentarily between his lips as he thought of the best way to phrase his request. He reached up a hand to cup Illyana's cheek and rubbed the pad of his thumb against her cheekbone. "Was wonderin' if yer wouldn' mind grabin' me guitar fer me, luv." his voice was still soft. "As fer wot yer get, luv..." he trailed of as he moved those few centimeters nearer to her, his lips just brushing hers. "It's up ter yer." he murmured.

Illyana smirked at his response; "You know the deal doesn't technically take effect until we go back to earth." She said quietly, her smirk altering to a flirty little smile, "And what's wrong with the ones we've got here? we'll be going back tomorrow after dinner." She pointed out, still speaking quietly. She couldn't say he was fully her type, but he was far from average looking if you ignored the complete lack of demonic features. He's perfect for anyone who wants a normal hot boy. she thought, But personally I liked the flames, like that he's got a face again, but the flames gave him the edge with me. She smiled internally at her thoughts, knowing that Rogue, and probably even Jessi, would think she was crazy for them.

Jono's lips curved up into a smirk as he looked into her eyes. "No offence, luv, but I got a preferrence ter me baby." he answered as he sank into a crouch, balanced perfectly on the balls of his feet. "Arrangemen' may not start until termorrow, luv, but ain' nuffin' keepin' me from getin' in practice... unless yer say so."

Illyana laughed melodically as she said, "Well if you need practice be my guest." Her eyes sparkled merrily as she teased him, "We want it to seem real after all." She wandered briefly at the fact that Jono was quickly going from a way to meet an end to someone she would actually call friend. She'd discovered that he was actually quite adept at making her laugh from joy and fun rather then anything else.

Jono's lips relaxed into a true smile, and he let the pad of his thumb run gently along her cheekbone again. "Well, it 'as been some time since I 'ad a full face." he said softly, his hand slowly moving down to her neck. He moved closer to her, one knee falling to the floor to steady him as he ghosted his lips over hers, his hand moving round to the nape of her neck. He let his fingers trace lightly over her skin as he deepened the kiss ever so slightly.

Illyana chuckled, but couldn't fault his logic behind needing practice. She closed her eyes as his lips barely touched hers, and when he deepened it her lips parted slightly against his as she relaxed fully into the kiss, she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and leaned into him, trying not to knock him backwards as she did so.

Not breaking the kiss, Jono wrapped his arms around Illyana's waist and stood up lifting her with him. He moved so that he could sit on the piano bench with her straddling his lap. He finally broke the kiss and moved his lips down to kiss her neck lightly, making his way down to her collarbone and back up the other side.

Illyana let her head fall back, giving him better access to her neck, as she cursed the fact that she hadn't changed. She would have been much more comfortable in a pair of shorts or one of her mini-skirts, as it was she had to be careful not to rip the fine material of the dress and ruin it.

Jono kissed every inch of skin on her neck and throat before moving back to her lips and kissing her deeply, his hands running over her sides and up and down her back.

Illyana leaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck and pushing him back against the piano keys. The discordant sound pulled her back to her senses and she remembered that she wasn't on earth, she was in Limbo... and it wouldn't do for a minion to walk in and catch her like this. She was worshiped as a goddess... and as such was supposed to be untouchable. Her thoughts raced screaming through her mind as she fought with herself over whether to pull away or not. Finally she broke the kiss and pushed herself away from Jono, Standing and stepping just out of reach. How am I supposed to explain this one? she thought.

As she broke the kiss and stood back, he blinked a couple of times, He looked at her, an apologetic look on his face. "Sorry luv," he said softly, not quite looking at her. "I shouldn' 'ave done that 'ere." his shoulders hunched a bit as he finished the sentence telepathically. _I need ter change _He stood up and left the room as silently as he had entered.

Illyana bit back a gasp as she realized that she had completely forgotten that he was a telepath. Well at least I don't have to explain. she thought as she frowned at the door, trying to decide how to work out her frustration. Finally she decided to check the borders, find Griz, and go to bed.

Illyana stripped, as always decided to forget putting on something else, and crawled into bed. A motion of her hand had a fire going strong in the fireplace and she closed her eyes. Sleep was a long time in coming. She hadn't managed to get rid of the side effects of her make-out session with Jono, and she tossed and turned for over an hour before finally giving up and taking a light sleeping draught, not bothering to pull cover over her.

Illyana rolled in her sleep to face the fireplace. A small smile graced her lips and in sleep her face relaxed, seeming far more innocent then when she was a wake, and somehow adding to her looks. She didn't wake; the draught she had taken would keep her asleep until noon unless someone woke her.

Jessi swung open the door, and walked over to the bed and roughly shook Illyana. "Wake up."

Illyana sat up abruptly, her eyes darting around the room until they landed on Jessi. For a second she had forgotten she was in Limbo, and had almost expected to see Gambit. "Huh?" she said un-eloquently, "what's up Jessi?"

Jessi stood at the edge of her bed and glared. "Didn't want you to sleep the day away, princess." She said it almost playfully to her friend as she started to pull her out of bed. "It's almost lunch."

Illyana wondered for a moment at the tone in Jessi's voice, she seemed... angry at her. That's odd... Illyana thought, She's never gotten mad at me before...and I've hardly been acting any differently this time "Lunch?" She said trying to fight back a yawn, "I slept that long?" She got out of bed and pulled on a black satin dressing robe to cover her otherwise bare body, "Thank you for waking me up. I think I'll eat here instead of the dinning hall...Did you want to join me?" She wasn't sure what to expect for an answer... Jessi seemed to need to blow off some steam.

"Yes, you did sleep that long," Jessi said shortly as Jessy pushed through rather violently. "Sorry," he said almost sheepishly, or as sheepishly as he ever got. He stormed out of the room before Illyana could say anything to him.

Illyana stared after her friend and guard, "Is there something in the air or something?" she asked out loud before putting in a call for lunch to be brought to her. She didn't bother to get properly dressed before it was delivered; she had no intention of getting dressed before she had to dress for dinner, already knowing that a "feast" had been planned for her before she left again.

Illyana finished her meal and lounged on the bed. She wasn't sure what to do for the rest of the day; Things seemed quiet in Limbo this time around. She closed her eyes and relaxed, her mind drifting back to what had transpired in the music room the night before with Jono. Had she been anyone else, or anywhere else, she wouldn't have had to worry. But Limbo mirrored her emotions when she was present... there would have been no way to keep what would have happened if she had continued from being general knowledge. Her thoughts ebbed and flowed from one topic to another as she simply relaxed, in an almost meditative state.

In her completely relaxed state Illyana didn't think before calling out, "it's open!" when she heard a knock on the door like she would have at the lair, without even opening her eyes. Even if it had been one of her demons it would have been fine, they would have simply delivered what ever information they had and then left, she wasn't nude after all... not that it really would have mattered had she been. It wasn't nudity that would be a problem...it was the actions taken while nude that could be potentially problematic.

Jono pushed the door open and peered around the wooden barrier to gauge Illyana's mood before entering properly and grinning sheepishly at her. "Jus' got a small favor ter ask, luv." he said, trying to act as though he didn't look like a walking bruise. "Never did get me guitar las' nigh'. Fink yer could grab it fer me?" He blinked a couple of times as he realized what she was wearing.

Jono's voice broke her semi-trance and Illyana opened her eyes, a small smile creeping across her lips. "Sure." She didn't bat an eye as the guitar appeared leaning against the wall next to the door. It took that long for his new look to register, "What the fuck happened to you?" Her eyes flashed and thunder boomed out side with her sudden anger at the thought that someone had ignored the clear message the bauble was meant to give. Jono wasn't to be harmed.

Jono flinched as the thunder boomed and echoed around his already aching head. He waved a hand dismissively as he bent down to pick up his guitar. "Tried out me powers, got bored, asked one o' yer demon's ter spar wiv me. Tol' it no' ter 'old back an' 'it me like it meant it." he shrugged as he cradled his instrument against his torso. "Guess it understood me enough." He turned back to the door. "I'll see yer later, luv." he started toward the door.

Illyana laughed harshly, "Don't dance with demons when your skin is easily broken" She quoted at him and she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. "Come here." Out of habit it was more of a command then a request, but she couldn't have him walking around sporting all the colors of the rainbow.

Jono stopped and turned to look at Illyana, he snorted a laugh and shook his head. "Didn' exactly spar wiv it so we could 'old 'ands an' sing, luv." he said as he moved reluctantly over to stand in front of her. "Knew wot I was gettin' inter." He lay the guitar on the bed and cocked his head at Illyana, a not-quite smirk curving the corners of his mouth.

Illyana slowly looked him over, shaking her head at the sight of him. "You know...one of these days you are going to completely ruin your looks with brawls like this." She moved to stand mere inches from him, smirking up at him as she placed her fingertips on his temples. She closed her eyes and her lips moved in a silent chant, sending a wave of coolness running through his veins and body.

Jono chuckled at Illyana's reprimand and closed his eyes as he felt the coolness wash over and through him. A sigh of relief escaped him before he could stop it and he rolled his shoulders trying to relive some of the tension in his muscles. He flashed her a true smile, leant forward and kissed her cheek as he grabbed his guitar and then stepped back again. "Thanks luv." he said as he turned again to leave the room.

Illyana chuckled as he turned to leave, "Go get dressed for dinner." She told him, "I don't want to be late when Griz spent all day working on a farewell feast."

Jono stopped mid-stride and didn't turn around, but he tilted his head to one side. "An' wot d'yer expect me ter wear?" he teased. "I don' see Jessy lettin' me wear 'is clothes... especially seein' as these are 'is sweats." he tugged at the bloody and slightly torn pants.

Illyana laughed and muttered a spell, creating a suit in mid air, "and this one is made to be worn without the tie." She told him with a laugh as it draped it's self over one of the chairs. She turned and started to her closet, once again scanning the available formals, knowing that the one from last night was wrinkled and creased beyond repair and not wanting to take the time to remember the spell to get rid of them.

Jono rolled his eyes as the suit appeared and draped itself over the chair. He shrugged as Illyana turned her back and stripped at a leisurely pace, not really hurrying to put the suit on. He pulled the pants up and fastened them when his eyes flicked to his guitar. He left the rest of the suit and strummed a couple of chords making sure the instrument was in tune before starting a soft tune.

She smiled slightly as Jono started to play, and silently let her robe fall to the floor. If he didn't feel the need to leave then she didn't care if he saw her change, after all she was in no way shy. Out of the closet she pulled a full-length dress of blood red satin, gathered underneath the breast to emphasize the cleavage and falling in elegant lines to the floor. It was a simple dress, but it had proved effective in the past and she knew it would make an impression on her subjects. She took her time putting it on, not wanting to wrinkle, crease, or in any way damage the material. The dress was old, It had been given to her by one of the demons that had been around when the last female had ruled, and She didn't want to ruin it so that she couldn't wear it again. She finished dressing and shook her head at Jono..."Isn't it normally the girls that take forever to get ready?" she teased, muttering a spell that had her hair curled into ringlet's and gathered to one side of her head so that they cascaded over one shoulder, leaving the other bare except for the bow tied in the strings that held the front and back together so the dress stayed in place.

Jono made a vague noise. Illyana laughed and playfully threw her dressing robe at him. I cascaded down to cover his face and won another peal of infectious laughter from her. "C'mon, I'm hungry." She said, still laughing, "Then we can get back to the lair and normal everyday life where I don't dress this formally."

Jono jumped as the dressing gown fell over his head and he looked up to see Illyana laughing at him. He grinned apologetically at her and set the guitar down. He absent-mindedly shrugged into the shirt and then the jacket, ignoring the buttons on the shirt. He ran a hand through his hair and turned to look at Illyana, an appreciative light in his eyes. "Yer look gorgeous as ever, luv." he said, offering her his arm.

Illyana shook her head, still laughing and amazed to find that it was real, she was actually starting to enjoy his company, "You haven't been to many formal dinners have you?" She asked, stopping in front of him and beaming as she reached out to button his shirt, "You have to actually be dressed...not partially there and stop. You look like you just got out of bed...one in which you weren't the only person." She cocked her head to the side once she was done, "Thanks for the compliment though, just so long as you didn't just say it because you think you have to." She smiled flirtatiously, knowing from experience that he probably meant it.

Jono glanced down as she moved to face him and gave her a rueful grin, shrugging as she did the buttons up. He grinned and winked at her, offering his arm again and bending down to kiss her cheek. He stopped briefly to whisper in her ear, his breath just warming her skin. "Yer look good enough ter ravish." he practically purred, as he straightened up and reached for the door handle. "Shall we, luv?"

She groaned mentally, "Don't start Jono...We've got a dinner to attend where I have to look all prim and proper so that I don't have to deal with an uprising when my "adoring subjects' suddenly discover that I'm not as untouchable as they think." She took his arm and started out the door.

Jono chuckled and walked beside her, pausing only to close the door, not apologizing for teasing her he walked her to the dining hall.

For the night the dining hall had been transformed, the long table had been removed and replaced by a table for three on a dais, and various tables filled the rest of the hall and were occupied by the demons that had time to attend and wanted to see their ruler. Illyana put on a big smile as the demon at the door announced them as "Darkchild and guest", and they were led ceremoniously to the table on the dais and seated. The first course was served and the musicians were keyed to start. She cursed silently as the firs son was announced to be "Darkchild's Ascent" and they started playing the song that she had played herself just a few days ago in Jono's bedroom. So much for him not knowing it was my song. She thought almost bitterly as she started eating.

Jono followed Illyana into the room and noted the changes that had been made. He sat down and chuckled quietly as the music started playing. _Yer never told me when yer played it, luv_ he teased telepathically as he started eating, letting his gaze sweep over the room.

Illyana groaned, _I don't generally announce the information...as you said when I played it...it's a bit dark._ She shot back, managing to smile as she scanned the room, putting off the appearance of enjoying the meal, which she was, and winning a few admiring glances from the demons present.

Illyana silently wished the meal would get over with. She may love the spotlight, but she hated sitting there as if she was simply a pretty sculpture for them all to adore. She worked her way through the courses of the meal, simply wanting to get the meal over with so she could change and get back to earth so she could get to work on the Gambit problem.

Jono noticed that Illyana didn't seem to be enjoying the meal as much as at the beginning. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and 'nudged' her telepathically. _Yer alrigh'. luv?_ he asked.

_Peachy,_ she responded, unable to completely eliminate the bitterness form her thought, _I love being stared at for no reason other then they haven't seen me in a while and want to marvel at the fact that 'such a little scrap of a girl' could kill them all with a thought. Sorry Jono...I shouldn't go off on you like that._ She added the last bit as an after thought as their dishes were cleared away and a different kind of music started playing. Illyana groaned, she hadn't expected Griz to do this...she hadn't expected to be expected to mingle and dance once the eating was over. So I don't get to go back yet...great. She pushed her chair away from the table and stood, wondering who she would end up dancing with first. I hate waltzes...

Jono winced mentally at the bitterness in her 'voice' and sent her a warm/fuzzy sympathetic thought. _Don' apologize, luv_ he said as the plates were cleared away. _Rant all yer like, I'll jus' return th' favour many times. _As he was still linked with her, he caught her personal thoughts and allowed a smirk to cross his face. "May I?" he asked out loud, offering his hand.

Illyana tried to hide a skeptical look, and barely managed. She took his hand with a small smile, "You sure you can waltz?" she murmured under her breath, wanting to know whether she was going to have to lead and make it look like she wasn't.

Jono merely waggled an eyebrow at her and led her onto the dance floor where he spun her into his arms and started to lead her through a waltz. "Me mum used ter like ter dance." he said, his voice a little thick with an un-named emotion.

She laughed with something akin to relief when he started leading her through the waltz, deciding that maybe mingling wouldn't be that bad...at least the dances were more fun then being stared at. She didn't know how to respond to the slight change when he mentioned his mother; she hardly remembered her family at all. "Thank you." She said quietly, "Last time one of these was arranged the band got through three songs before someone finally decided to dance with me, and no one would dance until I'd danced the first one."

One corner of Jono's mouth quirked into what could have been interpreted as a smile or grin. "No probs, luv." he replied, his thoughts still on his family somewhat. "Couldn' leave yer lookin' like a lost lemon, could we?" He spun her around again and grinned properly as the music changed to another beat and he changed the dance accordingly.

Illyana laughed, surprised that he hadn't simply stopped dancing when the song had ended, and said "Lost Lemon?"

Jono shrugged. "Saying from back 'ome." He finished the dance and then led her back to the table. "That's me limit fer now, luv." he said as he sat down again. "Like I said before, I don't dance." he softened the words with a small grin as he swallowed a mouthful of his drink.

She didn't have time to respond before she was whirled away by one of the demons. She spent the next two hours being passed back and forth between one demon and the next, feeling like a toy that they were all reluctantly sharing, and boredom started to creep into her mind. And she had at least another two hours of this to look forward to... Illyana let her mind wander, her eyes glazing over a bit as she let herself be mechanically handed form part goer to party goer. Illyana sighed with relief as the dance finally ended. She was only TOO ready to get out of Limbo. She flashed one last winning smile at the demons around her before heading to her room to change.

Illyana started to hastily remove the dress before she remembered what dress it was she was shedding. Once the dress was off she dressed quickly in a pair of tight black pants that rode low on her hips and a bib-halter top, using a quick spell to tie the strings at the back of her neck and back. Right, time to get J'ssy, and Jono and get the hell out of here. She could only stand Limbo for so long before she had to leave, something about her "home" grated.

She leaned on the training room door, watching Jessy put the trainees through their paces, and smiled a bit. She had always liked to watch him work. "I'm taking off," she said, her voice carrying with over the sounds of sparing, "You coming with or not?"

Jessy looked up from the person he was working with. "I probably should. I need a break." Or something, he added to himself. He motioned to the demon to keep working and switched back to human form and joined Illyana.

Illyana grinned at her friend before deciding she was too impatient to find Jono and simply created a disk beneath their feet, sending one to get Jono as well.

Illyana landed smoothly on her feet, looking around and extremely glad that she was back on earth. She let herself fall backwards on the bed, her arms flying up over her head as she sighed.

Jessy got dropped on his feet, used to the disks and started to examine her room. He hadn't gotten an opportunity to really look at it before.

Jono managed to land on his feet... just. He nodded at Jessy and turned to look at Illyana. "Thanks fer th' spell, luv." he said with a grin on his face. "Yer need me ter stick around?"

Illyana shook her head and suppressed a small yawn, "Nope, not unless you particularly want to."

Jessy turned to look at Illyana, an eyebrow raised. "What about me? Want me to stick around?"

Jono nodded to Jessy and grinned at Illyana. "See yer in th' mornin' then, luv." he said as he walked out the door.

Jessy glanced at his boss and friend. "You need sleep. I can take care of myself." He headed towards the door and stopped. "No one'll mind if I stay?"

She shrugged, "Does it matter if they do?" she smiled harshly, "I follow my own rules Jess...you should know that. If Mags has a problem with you, he'll lose one of his biggest assets, me."

Jessy turned back toward the door. "Maybe that should have been 'do you mind'?" he muttered as he left the room.

Illyana stopped trying to fight it, and let herself fall asleep, barely remembering to pull the blanket over her.

END 

(continued at my home page websit. Link found on my profile page.)

**_Note: This story will not be continued here, if you want to see how things turn out, you will have to follow the link and check out the board...or if people ask REALLLY nicely...I mignt be convinced to put up an alternate continuation._**


End file.
